


I Think You're Good Enough for Me

by acesdesire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Cute, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, ending spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 40,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesdesire/pseuds/acesdesire
Summary: A collection of various oneshots for Promptis-lovers.  Through tragedy and happy times, Prompto and Noctis can be sure of one thing: they will always have each other's backs.





	1. Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and thank you for checking out my new story! The number of Promptis fics I've written is quickly growing, and I thought it would be nice to compile them into one fic, so here it is! You can expect a mix of genres from cute and fluffy to sad and heart-wrenching, but I hope you'll enjoy them all, regardless. Happy reading :)

**Summary: After Insomnia falls, Prompto tries his best to comfort Noct in his state of distress  
(Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Established Relationship)**

It must have been late, Prompto figured. Really late. The sound of someone stoking the campfire outside brought him out of his dreams, but as he sat up and brushed a hand through his hair, he remembered what a relief it was; his dreams had not been pleasant ones by any means. Flares of light bursting from Insomnia, screams that could be heard even from their vantage point on the hill, and thick, greenish-grey smoke swelling from a city he had once called home.

Prompto yawned, then listened to the sounds outside the tent. Glancing around to find Gladio and Ignis still asleep at his side, he deducted that Noctis must be the one still up. That thought alone sent a shiver through Prompto's already cold body. The three of them had turned in before the prince, giving him the space he'd said he'd needed, but that must have been hours ago now.

Being especially careful to not make any noise—since he had a reputation for clumsiness—Prompto slunk out of his sleeping bag, and pulled his boots on before heading outside. His heart ached at the sight. There was Noct, sullen and hunched in his chair, the firelight making the faded tear stains glisten on his cheeks, as if the flames wanted to give away the secret that he'd been crying.

Noctis acknowledged Prompto's presence with a mere dart of his eyes before his gaze returned to the fire. Prompto saw his bottom lip curl under, and his head fell forward as he let out a sob. Prompto made his way to the back of Noctis' chair, leaning forward and draping his arms over his friend's chest in a sort of embrace.

“I'm so sorry, buddy,” he whispered. Noctis could only sob a response. Prompto held him tighter as he trembled beneath his grasp.

“The King was an incredible man. And Lady Lunafreya... I know you always said it was just a marriage of convenience, but in some ways, I'm sure you loved her, too. She was your childhood friend, after all.”

Noctis always found it strange to hear Prompto's normally chipper voice so solemn. It only occurred rarely, but when it did, it filled him with a dark unease, for it meant something was truly wrong. And yet, there was a gentleness in it that always made Noctis break, and right now, he was thankful for it. He needed to let himself break.

Another louder sob emerged, this one wet and desperate, and Prompto brushed a thumb lightly over Noctis' chest, comforting his companion in one of the only small ways he knew how. After a moment or two, Prompto felt a hand reach up for his own. Noctis held it, almost gingerly, like he was afraid he might lose Prompto too, if he gripped too tightly, but Prompto wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't about to pull away, or turn his back on his friend.

“How do you always know what I need?” Noctis asked, catching his breath for a moment, staring absently into the fire. Prompto leaned in a little closer so that he could rest his chin on the back of the chair.

“To be honest, I don't actually _know_. I just... guess,” Prompto admitted with a shrug, summoning the tiniest amount of merriment he could. Noctis nodded, squeezing Prompto's hand tightly, and closing his eyes even tighter.

“Well, you're damn good at it,” he whispered, honestly. Prompto let out a half-hearted chuckle.

A few more minutes passed, the silence interrupted only by soft sobs and the crackling fire. The contrast between the dark sky and bright stars was fading as a new day threatened to dawn. Prompto watched the horizon intently, knowing that if Noctis didn't get some sleep soon, he'd be out of time to do so. Unless, of course, they took a day to rest instead of travel, and heaven knew Gladio wouldn't be too happy about that. In his current state, however, Noctis was still too wound up for sleep to find him, and Prompto had just the cure.

“Hey, Noct? You want to go for a little stroll? Might clear your mind, relax you a little... What do you say?” Prompto asked, gently.

“Yeah,” the prince sighed, reluctantly moving from that spot in his chair that he'd been glued to for hours. Prompto's arms finally fell away; he'd been in that position for so long, his elbows felt a little creaky. In the back of his mind he wondered if the discomfort was simply from letting Noct go; it felt _wrong_ to let him go.

He pushed the thought aside for now as they headed down the slope from the campsite, wandering off to see what piqued their interest, while remaining close enough to Ignis and Gladio's location that they could call for help if trouble showed up.

* * *

It was a while later that Ignis emerged from the tent with sleep-heavy eyes and limbs. His worries were put to rest when he spotted his two missing allies down by the lake, and with a sigh of relief, got to work making himself a cup of coffee. The smell of the caffeinated brew roused Gladio from his slumber, and he emerged from the tent like a bear.

“Don't tell me His Royal Highness was up all night,” he grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It would seem so,” Ignis replied, indifferently, handing Gladiolus a hot cup of the black liquid, hoping it might improve his mood.

“So, that means we'll probably be staying put for the day. I woulda’ liked to put more of a distance between us and Insomnia,” he sighed.

“As would I, considering the danger, but we most likely have no choice. Noct will be undoubtedly exhausted.” Ignis was about to head for his chair when he saw the shock and irritation appear on Gladio's face.

“'The hell does he think he's doin'?!” Ignis followed Gladio's gaze down to where their friends were. The white sun and pink sky painted a vibrant and beautiful reflection on the lake. On the shore sat Prompto and his prince, bodies close and faces closer, lips meeting and parting in soft, leisurely motions.

“Even if it _is_ likely his bride is dead, he's still the prince, and—”

Ignis' hand pressed against Gladio's strong chest, stopping him before he could charge toward the unsuspecting couple. Gladio met Ignis' serious gaze, and remained at a halt, waiting for whatever the man had to say.

“Let them be for now. This...” Ignis started, letting his hand fall and turning back toward the lake. “This may very well be the best thing for him. For both of them.”

Gladio stared at the dark shadows in the morning's early light. Both looked more relaxed than they had in days. Noctis' shoulders had lost their stiffness, Prompto's form was no longer curled inward like it was when he just didn't know what to say. Gladio released a sigh.

“Iggy. You knew, huh?” Gladio asked. Ignis travelled toward his chair and slid gracefully into it. He folded one leg over the other and held his coffee cup in his lap with both hands. He stared into the black abyss of liquid before finally meeting his ally's eyes again.

“I suspected. They are very close, and there were plenty of hints along the way,” he shrugged. Gladio hummed, thinking it over. Prompto did seem able to make Noctis smile more than the average person could. The jokes, the grins, the fact that Prompto was tagging along on this journey in the first place... Maybe they had been something more for a long time now. And maybe Ignis was right. This was the best thing for them.

Gladio heaved another heavy sigh, letting his frustration fall by the wayside. For Noctis and Prompto, this was just their way of finding light in the darkness, and the road ahead of them could easily become even darker. And so, despite his concerns about what might become of the Crown, he had to believe this was best. When was Iggy ever wrong?

 


	2. Turtle-Speed

**Summary: Prompto awakens to morning kisses.  
(Fluff, Sappiness, Established Relationship)**

Prompto blinked heavily, trying his hardest to pull himself free of sleep’s tight grasp, but the cozy warmth of the tent made it hard to wake up, even though he could feel Noctis’ thumb on his shoulder, caressing gently.

“Morning,” came a voice that sounded far too alert for this hour. Prompto forced an eye open, trying to focus on the man before him, but between the haze of sleepiness and the fact that he hadn’t yet put his contacts in, Noctis just appeared a blur. An attractive blur, however; Prompto would give him that.

“And just whaddaya think you’re doing?” Prompto slurred, giving Noctis a tired smirk that made the prince’s heart skip. The sleepy blond nodded toward the hand on his shoulder.

“The others aren’t here. You can relax.”

“Oh, good,” Prompto yawned, continuing to enjoy the soft touch.

His eyes fell closed again, though he was awake enough now to reach for Noctis’ other hand, and they found each other like magnets, lacing together effortlessly, fingers between fingers. Noctis scooted in a little closer, still lying on his side and taking in the sight of his dozy companion.

“You know? I dreamt about you last night,” Noctis murmured, and this time, both of Prompto’s eyes drifted open, looking devilish.

“Oh,” he crooned. “Something good, I hope.” Prompto raised his eyebrows seductively. Noctis chuckled, and shook his head.

“You wish. No, actually, it was...” He trailed off, and Prompto frowned, continuing to stare at him expectantly, but the prince seemed to have lost his will to speak. He was staring at the fabric of the sleeping bag below them as if hoping it would say the words for him.

“Aw, come on, spill!” Prompto coaxed, grinning now and looking much more awake. Noctis sighed, feeling obligated to finish the story since he _had_ been the one to start it.

“It’s stupid, really. I dreamt I was on my way to Altissia to marry _you_ , and it was amazing,” he divulged. Prompto’s smile increased slightly, though he fought to keep it from doing so.

“What?” Noctis asked, easily spotting the way Prompto was staring at him.

“You’re blushing, dude,” Prompto said, then bit his lip to stop the smile from growing wider. Noctis scowled, but only became redder.

“Am not,” he muttered. He lowered his gaze again, mouth downward-turned until it was captured by surprise. Noctis blinked as Prompto’s lips moved gently against his own, and he let himself sink into the kiss, eyes closing softly. After a few short pecks, they pulled away so blue eyes could meet.

“Trust me, I wish I could marry you, too,” Prompto said, in that light and airy tone that he used when he talked about girls—which he’d assured Noctis on numerous occasions was just his way of lessening Ignis and Gladio’s frustration with him, since they did not approve of the boys’ relationship.

“Buuuut, you know the rules,” he sang, trying to hold back a sigh for Noctis’ sake. “I’m not exactly a princess.”

“I know. That’s why, for now, we just have to make the most of the time we’ve got,” Noctis said, letting out the sigh for him.

“And travel to Altissia very, very slowly,” Prompto added, voice low and sneaky. “I’m talkin’ turtle speed.” He gave Noctis a wily grin. The prince smiled lazily back and leaned in, eyes half-lidded as his lips parted.

“I’m okay with turtle speed,” he said softly, and Prompto met him half-way as he moved forward for the next kiss, lips caressing as slowly as they hoped the upcoming journey would be.

The moment was so serene, perfect even. Early morning birds chirped in the distance as sunlight filtered into the tent, illuminating the boys’ faces with beautiful yellow sunspots. Prompto’s hand was poised at Noctis’ jaw, while Noctis’ fingers wandered through strands of blond hair that fell into Prompto’s eyes. The kisses the young men shared continued to be unhurried, leisurely and patient, with the occasional soft brushing of noses. They grunted noises of disapproval when the tent door was yanked open. The light nearly blinded them until Gladio’s giant shadow came in to block it. A giant, irritated sigh bubbled from Gladio’s throat.

“Up and at ‘em, you two,” he said, and the embarrassed boys parted quickly, untangling lip and limb and clambering out of their bedrolls. They exchanged a small glance and a shrug, silently agreeing that Gladio had gone easy on them today. Maybe he and Ignis were beginning to understand just how hard this journey was for them. And they weren’t even at the worst of it yet. Maybe, if the boys asked nicely, Gladio and Ignis might agree to travel at turtle speed, too.


	3. Real Fears

**Summary: After rescuing Prompto, Noctis is upset to find he was hiding something from him.  
(Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Established Relationship)**

“Hey, Prompt, Ignis said dinner's just about ready so—” Noctis halted where he stood, two hands gripping the edge of the door where he'd pushed it open. His feet were planted firmly on the dingy motel carpet, but his legs seemed to be turning to jelly from the ankles up. He could feel the blood leaving his lower limbs and travelling to his face instead.

Across the room stood Prompto, shirt held up to his chest as he eyed himself in the mirror; of course, this was partly to blame for Noctis' reddening cheeks. The remaining blame was placed on rage as it flushed his face with pure disdain, for Prompto had been regarding a series of bruises along his bare side—bruises that he'd not said a word about to the rest of the group.

Prompto shoved his shirt back down and stuffed his hands in his pockets, casually shifting from one foot to the other; it wasn't a movement that was entirely out of the ordinary for him, but right now, Noctis knew it was forced. Prompto was hoping Noct didn't notice the bruises, or wouldn't say anything about them—one or the other. His hopes were dashed in a second.

“What's up, Noct?” came his jovial tone.

“No. No, you don't get to do that. Just pretend everything’s okay?” Noctis barked, and Prompto couldn’t decide whether anger or fear was the dominating emotion in his voice. Noctis shook his head and found the power to move his frozen legs, striding into the room like a man on a mission. Prompto backed up a few steps, eyes widening as Noctis approached him. He mustered a weak chuckle.

“Wish you were always so eager to undress me,” he joked as Noctis reached for the hem of his shirt. He yanked it up, and Prompto's smile fell at the mere sight of Noctis' expression. He wasn't quite sure how to describe it. Apologetic? Hurt? No, it was so much more complicated than that.

He knew in that moment that he'd destroyed a part of his best friend, just by keeping this secret from him, but he hadn't wanted to tell. He didn't want to talk about how it had happened, or how much it hurt. He'd simply been hoping it wouldn't impact his combat abilities, and that the damage would heal without the boys ever knowing about it.

Noctis let out a heavy, trembling breath, his forehead falling in against Prompto's, but his eyes still on the line of bruises along his rib cage, the splatters of red, blue, and purple giving away the location of every bone that lay beneath tarnished skin.

“Was it Ardyn?” Noctis dared to ask, voice shaking.

“Yeah.” Prompto felt Noctis' fist curl around the material of his shirt, before he let go entirely, charging for the door.

“Noct!”

“He needs to pay,” Noctis growled, fists clenched at his sides.

“Wait! Nrrr...” The noise of pain that emerged from Prompto's throat was enough to turn Noctis' legs to ice again, and he froze on the spot before rushing back to his friend.

Prompto was practically doubled over, one hand clutching his side while the other was still outstretched and reaching for his dark-haired prince. Noctis' fingers slipped into the spaces between Prompto's while his other arm fell around Prompto's back. Slowly and gently, he guided him until he was upright. Eyes met—Prompto's soft and sorry, Noctis' burning with determination.

“He needs to pay,” Noctis repeated.

“And he will, but please, don't go after him right now. We've been through enough for one night,” Prompto pleaded.

They had only escaped the Keep a mere few hours ago. It wasn't even long enough for Prompto's wrists and ankles to stop stinging from the restraints he'd been held in. The last thing he wanted was for any of them to risk going back to that horrible place, for fear that they might not be lucky enough to escape the second time around.

Prompto glanced down; the back of Noctis' hand was grazing the fabric covering his injuries. He tried not to flinch, but even the slightest contact made his eyes want to close in discomfort. It didn't take long for Noct to notice this, and he instead moved his hand around to the small of the blond's back, circling gently.

“Did he... throw you, or something?” Noctis' eyes were on the concealed injury again. The gleam that was usually in his blue eyes was so dull, as if seeing Prompto harmed had taken the light right out of them. Prompto pressed his head to Noct's again, and squeezed their still linked hands.

“Y-yeah. Into one of those metal shelving units that was in my cell,” Prompto divulged, though he wasn't quite sure if he should; who knew how Noctis would react. Thankfully, the worst of his reaction was when he shivered at the word _cell_. He just didn't like to think of Prompto stuck in there alone, not knowing if his friends would ever be able to find him, or if they were even coming for him at all.

“Prompto,” the prince murmured, momentarily forgetting how sore his friend was as he pulled him in against him. Prompto made another pained noise. Noctis replied with a surprised sound of his own before accompanying it with a quiet apology.

“You might have broken a rib or something. We should have Ignis take a look at it,” he went on.

“No.” Prompto shook his head quickly. Noctis frowned, eyeing him with dire concern. “N-not yet. Right now, I just want to... stay here. I want to _convince_ myself that I'm really here with you.”

Noctis' eyes softened as their gazes met, and as Prompto's head fell forward, Noctis pressed his lips to his cheek and nose, which were also painted with purple and red streaks. Prompto closed his eyes tightly to prevent tears as he tried to block out all the pain he'd endured from Ardyn, and was overwhelmed by the feeling of safety that he only ever felt when he was with Noctis. His dear Noctis who had showed him that he mattered, and cared for him more than anyone else ever had.

“After being in Ardyn's presence for so long, you start to doubt what's real, and what's just an illusion,” Prompto continued, feeling like he should further explain himself, but he didn't need to. Noctis understood on his own. He’d had his own turn falling for Ardyn’s schemes.

“You're really here with me,” the prince promised, holding Prompto close enough that he felt safe, but loosely so that he wouldn't feel any pain. Prompto seemed appreciative of his efforts as he caught Noctis' lips in a tearful kiss. “And I'm not letting you go.”


	4. Hazy Brain? Works for Me!

**Summary: After an unfortunate incident in battle, Prompto fears he is a burden to the others, but Noctis wants to show him that he's wrong.**  
**(Hurt/Comfort, Cute, Pre-relationship)**  
  
“Hey,” Noct murmured, keeping his voice quiet to spare Prompto’s aching head. His blond-headed friend lay in the lower bunk of their rented trailer with an arm draped over his forehead. His cheeks still had a greenish tinge to them, and had ever since that morning when they’d encountered the giant, killer bees, and Prompto had been hit with a potent dose of poison.

It wouldn’t have been a problem if they’d had antidotes, but unfortunately, Prompto had been carrying the item bag at the time, and as the huge insect had knocked him to the ground, the bottles had been crushed in the process. Of course, this only resulted in utter humiliation for Prompto as Ignis grumbled at the sight of the torn backpack and broken glass, and as Prompto’s poison-heavy legs gave out beneath him and Gladio was forced to carry him back to the nearest resting place.

“I’m sorry, Noct,” were the first words out of Prompto’s mouth when he saw his friend through drooping eyelids. Noctis shook his head, proceeding further into the trailer to sit on the edge of Prompto’s bed.

“Don’t be stupid. It’s not like you planned it. Could have happened to any of us,” Noctis assured him with a casual shrug.

“Yeah, but it didn’t. It happened to _me_ ,” Prompto said, solemnly, head rolling limply toward his companion.  
  
Noctis’ heart lurched, seeing him like that. His fun-loving, energetic Prompto just didn’t look right in this state—with his sleepy eyes, clammy white skin, and pained expression. The prince bravely brushed a hand through Prompto’s hair, which was slightly damp, probably from his body trying to sweat out the fever.

“Prompto...”

“I'm already making mistakes, and we only just left the capital.” The self-loathing in Prompto’s voice was evident, and Noctis hated that it was there. Why couldn’t Prompto see how important he was, how much he was needed? Why didn’t he know that _Noct_ needed him?

“You need to stop putting yourself down like that,” Noctis practically grumbled, which effectively got Prompto to shut up and listen to him. Prompto’s heavy lids popped open a little wider at his friend’s unexpected tone.

“Huh? Why?” he asked, the look he wore when he was genuinely curious appearing on his face, and even in the unflattering yellow light of the trailer, he still managed to look adorable.

“’Cause I don't like you insulting my taste.” Noctis gave him an uncustomarily gentle smile.  
  
Prompto’s eyes flickered in tiny movements from side to side, looking unsure of what to do with that information. Noctis just continued to stare at him fondly, hoping that somehow, Prompto would pick up on the emotions he wasn’t voicing. To his disappointment, after a long moment of silence, Prompto just chuckled lightly.

“Thanks for being such a good friend, Noct.”

Noctis’ smile fell as Prompto’s eyes fell tiredly closed. No, he couldn’t fall asleep yet. For one, it had been Ignis’ orders to keep him awake and monitor him until he and Gladio returned with the medicine, and two, Noctis _really_ wanted to get his point across.

“Prompto, I wanted you to come on this trip with me. You know that, right?” Noctis asked, and when Prompto’s eyes fluttered open this time, he saw Noctis’ serious expression.

“Y-yeah, I know,” he replied, but that didn't stop him from feeling sorry. His presence was bringing trouble for the group. Noctis probably hadn’t anticipated that when he’d invited him. Noctis heaved a loud sigh.

“You really don’t get it, do you?” he mused, leaning in a little closer as he continued to brush a hand through blond bangs. The action registered loudly in Prompto’s mind, and despite the strong hold that the poison had on his brain, he felt as if Noctis’ motions meant something. Did friends usually do this sort of thing? He didn’t think so, even _if_ they were sick. At least, he and Noct never had before.

Prompto let out another tired laugh, blinking heavily, and letting the arm that was resting above his head come back down to lie at his side.

“I think the poison’s making my brain all fuzzy,” he admitted, deciding he was reading too much into this. Or maybe he was just plain delirious. Maybe Noct wasn’t even in the room with him at all. Who knew? The illness had him feeling pretty out of it.

“Oh yeah?” Noctis questioned, raising a brow in concern.

“Yeah. I think I’m sorta dreaming that you’re coming on to me, dude. Like that would ever happen,” he chuckled once more, but something in the way he’d said that last sentence... He sounded like he _wanted_ it to happen.

But since Noctis couldn't be absolutely sure of Prompto’s true feelings at the moment, with the sickness having the most control over his hazy brain, he couldn’t do anything too rash. He did, however, want to leave Prompto with something to think about once the fever had passed. He wanted to leave him with opportunities.

“Well, when you feel better, you can decide whether this was the poison or not,” Noctis practically whispered, letting his hand wander from his friend’s hair down to his face, cupping gently. Prompto’s innocent, curious eyes met Noct’s as the prince leaned in, but fluttered closed eagerly as lips moved toward his own.

The feeling was a blissful change from the draining ache of the poison, and Prompto raised a weak hand to the back of Noctis’ neck, letting him know he approved of his advance. To be honest, Prompto still wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not, but if it was a dream, it was certainly a good one—and a very, very _real_ one.

Noctis pulled back slowly, watching Prompto carefully to make sure the kiss hadn’t made his condition any worse. He definintely didn’t want to have to explain to Ignis that he may have caused a lack of air to Prompto’s lungs. Thankfully, Prompto looked more peaceful than he had all day. Noctis smiled, and Prompto smiled back, both silently hoping that when Prompto recovered, they could both confirm that what they had was real.


	5. Color

**Summary: Noctis seeks comfort in Prompto during their stay in Altissia.**  
**(Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Established Relationship)**

Prompto bolted awake at the sound of the motel door creaking open, and his stomach flipped as he realized he’d forgotten to lock the door when he’d gone to bed. Thankfully, the moon lit the room well enough that he could see the intruder—well, he could hardly call him an intruder, since Prompto would have welcomed him at any time. Noctis stepped into the room, the distinct shape of his flyaway hair visible even in the darkness.

“Sorry to wake you,” Noct whispered, closing the door softly behind him. Prompto sat up against the cushioned headboard, which was indented here and there with diamonds. This was without a doubt the most luxurious hotel they’d been to on the journey so far, and Prompto had to admit he’d been enjoying his sleep in the comfortable bed, with the downy duvet covers keeping him warm, but when it came to Noct, sleep came second on his list of priorities.

“That’s okay. What’s up?” Prompto asked, rubbing his eyes and tilting his head to the side slightly as he took in the sight of his friend. Noctis chuckled.

“Surprised you could sleep through the noise.”

“Huh? What noise?” Prompto’s nose crinkled in confusion, but Noctis held up a finger, indicating that he should be quiet. The silence made way for the loud popping sounds outside, like explosions, but Prompto knew that if that had been the case, his friend would have been far more concerned.

“Fireworks,” Noctis announced, when Prompto still appeared confused.

“Oh,” came the quiet reply. Noctis stepped further into the room. The window behind the bed lit Noct a little better with each step he took, and soon he was close enough that Prompto could see the moonlight reflecting in his blue eyes.

“Come watch them with me?” Noctis asked, with a gentle smile. Prompto’s brain rushed through a million eager replies, but he calmed himself enough to give a simple response.

“You bet.”

* * *

The balcony outside Prompto’s room wasn’t that big—only big enough that they could have fit Ignis and Gladio out there with them if they’d wanted to. It was cozy even with just the two of them, arms brushing together as they leaned on the railing, overlooking the breathtaking cityscape. They stared mostly at the sky, watching as streaks of light rose from the centre of the city and erupted, sending circles of color rippling through the blackness. Now and then, they watched the lights’ flawless reflections in the water below, water that was perfectly still except when a gondola would pass through and send ripples skidding over the surface.

“Pretty amazing, huh?” Prompto awed, gazing at the sights before him.

“Yeah, it is,” came Noctis’ simple agreement—not that Prompto was expecting much more from him.

“So... tomorrow’s gonna be pretty hectic, huh?” the prince went on, and Prompto turned to him, eyeing the serious expression on his face. So this was what he’d wanted to talk about when he’d come to his door. It wasn’t like Noct to want to talk about his feelings, but Prompto was honoured that he’d chosen him to listen.

“Probably so. It’s all pretty surreal.” Even though Prompto had been trying all evening _not_ to think about the situation they were in, it was hard to avoid completely. Luna, the Hydrean, Ardyn... All of those would tie into the events of tomorrow, one way or another. He couldn’t imagine how Noct was feeling, the things that must have been going through his head, the pressure that was on him. Even seeing Luna’s wedding dress in the store window earlier that day... In a way, it must have killed him to know he might never see her wear it.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked, and he couldn’t help but notice the way Prompto’s head swung around to face him, his expression so curious and innocent; the prince knew in that moment that this young man would do anything to ease his pain, even if it was only in some small way.

“Yeah-huh?”

“Earlier today, you said... that the wedding could still happen. Do you really believe that?” Noctis queried.

“Well, anything could happen, you know? Just tryin’ to stay positive,” Prompto smiled, eyes darting back to the sky as another blast of color exploded. He made a quiet ‘aww’ as vibrant dots spread out and fell back to the earth.

“Okay, well, let me ask you this. Would you even _want_ the wedding to happen?” Noctis’ eyes were fixed on his best friend now, and Prompto could feel them. He fidgeted uncomfortably. It didn’t sound like a personal question, but because it was directed at him, he knew Noct had intended it that way. Ignis or Gladio could have replied with the most respectable responses, like ‘yes, for the sake of two uniting nations,’ or ‘it would bring hope and peace to the citizens.’ For Prompto, however, that question was a knife to the gut, one that kept twisting until his throat was able to cough out an answer.

“You’re a prince. You deserve a princess. And above all else, you’re my best friend. I want to see you happy,” Prompto sighed, eyes meeting Noct’s for only a moment, but even in that short time, he could see they contained a certain amount of hurt.

“Me? Happy?” Noctis laughed in a way that sounded almost bitter, and the blond turned to question his tone before a hand fell on his own. Prompto looked away again, face reddening at the feel of soft skin grazing the backs of his fingers. It wasn’t like it had never happened before; they had just never held hands in public, with the rest of the city watching from street benches and balconies just like theirs. Despite how proud he was to be the apple of the prince’s eye at this moment, Prompto couldn’t help but mentally run through a list of people he hoped were _not_ taking a midnight walk right now. Ignis and Gladio, for sure, because they’d both disapprove. Ardyn, because that could only mean danger for them. Luna... That one didn’t need an explanation.

Prompto sucked in an uncomfortable breath, and turned to Noct again with a nervous smile. Noctis picked up on his discomfort easily, and released his hand, dropping his arm to his side and dragging his gaze far from Prompto’s. He looked in the extreme opposite direction instead. Prompto shook his head, feeling immediately cold from the lack of contact, and he reached for Noctis’ hand again, pulling it into his own. He saw the corner of Noctis’ mouth lift into a smile.

“I don’t know if ‘happy’ is in a prince’s job description,” Noctis admitted, as Prompto brought their linked hands back up to rest on the railing.

“Huh. Coulda’ fooled the kids back in high school,” Prompto grinned, but there was a definite solemness to his voice.

“I know. They thought having money and servants was all there was to it.”

“At one point, I would have thought that, too. But I understand a lot better now,” Prompto promised him, and it took a load off Noct’s mind to know that he did. Eyes met again, two shades of blue glimmering in the moonlight, dotted every few seconds with an extra ring of color from the fireworks’ reflection.

Their locked gaze seemed to instinctively pull them closer, and they turned to face each other fully, both hands lacing together and coming to rest in the space left between their bodies.

“Princes have to put the happiness of others before their own happiness,” Prompto concluded his explanation, and although Noctis hated the truth behind those words, he was relieved to know his friend really did understand the pressure he was under.

“And to be honest, sometimes it really sucks,” Noctis nodded, smirking. Prompto’s head fell as he let out a chuckle. Noctis smiled at the sound of his laughter, glad that he’d been able to bring a real smile to his face.

“Hey, Prompto?”

“Yeah?” Prompto’s head perked up again.

“We’ve still got tonight, right? We should make the most of it,” Noctis smiled. The curve of his lips was so gentle, it made Prompto’s heart lurch in the most beautiful way. Noctis gave Prompto’s hands a tender squeeze, and just as he was hoping, it coaxed the young man toward him. Prompto’s gaze flickered one last time toward Noctis’ to make sure he was reading his signs right, but Noctis closed his eyes peacefully, and Prompto did the same. Heads tilted slightly so lips could meet, noses brushed softly, and fireworks exploded in the background. They parted slowly, eyes drifting open, and Noctis was disheartened to find tears glistening under Prompto’s eyes.

Prompto choked back a sound that probably would have turned into a sob had he let it out, and Noctis’ expression softened. He actually looked pained to see his companion like that, and he leaned in to kiss away the tears. That only made more emerge, and it took all of Prompto’s strength to force a chuckle.

“Dude, you’re making it worse,” he said, tearfully. Noctis pulled away slowly, and stared upon those troubled eyes and tear-stained, freckled cheeks.

“We’ve still got tonight,” Noctis repeated. He let one of Prompto’s hands go, while he kept the other safe within his grasp. “Come on,” he whispered, tugging him gently back inside the hotel room. With one last glance at the rainbow-splattered sky, Prompto followed his prince inside. He hoped the memories from tonight would be enough to get him through tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support/kudos/bookmarks/comments on this story! I appreciate it so much :D Sorry for the delay in updating. Between being sick and working on a new story, I've been having a hard time getting back to this one. You should be happy to know, however, that this new story I'm working on is a 10-chapter Promptis story, and I just finished Chapter 9 today. I don't want to give anything away, but hopefully I can start editing that one soon and share it with you all :) Until next time!


	6. Smooth Sailing

**Summary: Noctis and Prompto are up to some mischief in Galdin Quay.**  
**(Romance, Humour, Kissing, Established Relationship)**

The early hours of the morning were turning out to be Noctis' favourite time of day. He loved the way the sky looked between two and four o'clock, the way the black sky was dotted with millions of sparkling stars, and the pinkish-purple clouds that drifted slowly over them, constantly hiding one cluster of stars while revealing another. He loved the way the ocean sounded against the silence. There were no voices, vehicles, nor general commotion that would normally drown out the pure sound of the waves. More than anything, he loved that he got to spend this beautiful time with someone equally alluring.

Galdin Quay was no exception to the planet's beauty during these early hours; in fact, it was the most stunning place Noctis had ever seen. Its perfect aqua-blue waters, palm trees, and white sands were like nothing the boys from Insomnia had ever witnessed. During the day, Noctis would never complain about taking the time to fish here, and Prompto was happy snapping pictures of the lit boardwalk and resort hut—anything in Galdin Quay made for a perfect picture, really. But when it got dark, when those wee hours of the morning hit and the resort shut down for the night, that was when Prompto and Noctis had the breathtaking atmosphere all to themselves.

Sometimes they sat on one of the docks, or along the boardwalk, and talked. Other times they would lie on the sand and watch the sky, hands entwined. Tonight, however, as they strolled along the beach, they found something that fit perfectly with their more mischievous moods. On the far side of the fishing hut—thankfully, out of sight from their trailer where Gladio and Ignis were still sleeping—they discovered three painted wooden canoes, each a different color, lined up along the sand.

“Dude, those weren't there before!” Prompto marvelled. Noctis met his eyes with a sly grin, and the next thing they knew, they were clambering into one, and tossing their jackets onto the sand.

Minutes passed quickly, Prompto lying on his back and Noctis hovering over him, giving and indulging in an incalculable amount of kisses. In times like these, Noctis didn't need to look up at the beautiful black sky; he had his own personal constellations right in front of him, found in the freckles scattered across his best friend's flushing cheeks. The mere thought had Noctis brushing his lips over those freckles, just to give them some well-deserved attention. Prompto let out that genuine chuckle of his.

“Quit tickling!”

“Nah, that's no fun,” Noctis murmured, voice melodic, his mouth turned up into a smile as it grazed Prompto's skin. His lips kissed their way down Prompto's face and jaw, then travelled to his neck where he suckled gently, his black hair falling forward against pale skin as he did.

“Noooct,” Prompto whined. “I said, quit tickling!”

“And I said, that's no fun,” Noctis smirked, but Prompto knew how to get his sweet revenge.

Galdin Quay really had taught him a lot. Watching Noctis try and get a massage told Prompto everything he needed to know when it came to making his friend squirm. Mercilessly, Prompto's hands slid from their position on Noct's shoulders to his sides. He felt Noctis tense instantly.

“What are you doing?” The prince asked against Prompto's neck, but as Prompto's fingers curled into his sides, he let out a noise that was far higher in pitch than his usual register as his body contorted in protest.

“Who says revenge isn't worth it?” Prompto laughed, eyes closing in genuine happiness, head rolling back against one of the wooden seats. It couldn't have been comfortable, but the boy didn't seem to mind. Noctis couldn't help but smile at him, especially now that his attack was over, and his hands were resting loosely on Noctis' waist.

When Prompto's eyes fluttered back open, their gazes met, two shades of blue intermingling in the moonlight. Both young men wore soft smiles, smiles that silently spoke the words that didn't need to be said; they were simply understood. Noctis reached for Prompto's bangs—which had been slightly mussed in the midst of their kissing—and smoothed them out gently with his fingers, feeling Prompto lean into his touch as he did. The board creaked underneath his head, reminding Noctis again of how uncomfortable it must have been.

“Here. Let's switch for a bit,” he offered, easing a hand under his friend's back to swap their positions. They started to roll, but panicked as the canoe seemed to sway with them.

“Whoa!” Prompto's exclamation was followed by his and Noctis' laughter. They couldn't help it; the closeness was making them giddy. They remained still until the rocky canoe settled upright again, then they manoeuvred the rest of the way. Prompto sat up for a minute to stretch his arms, and that was when he realized their predicament. His eyes popped wide open at the sight of their surroundings.

“Um, Noct?” He chuckled nervously. “Any idea when we left shore?”

“What?!” Noctis bolted up, too, staring dumbfounded at the black water that surrounded them, then gazed back at the shore which was at least a good ten feet away.

“Are you kidding me?” the prince groaned. Prompto laughed again, this time more amused than perturbed.

“It's 'cause you fidget so much, dude. You probably pushed us right off the sand.”

“It's your fault. You make me... fidget,” Noctis grumbled.

“I'm alright with that,” Prompto smirked, and Noct rolled his eyes at Prompto's seductive brow-raising. “Seriously, though, how are we going to make it back?”

“Well,” the prince sighed. “I guess it's either swim or paddle.”

“You wanna know my vote?”

* * *

Despite opting for paddling their way back to shore, things didn't go as planned. Their arms quickly grew tired as they pushed through the lukewarm waters, and their lack of coordination led to the canoe rocking precariously from one side to the other. Eventually, they gave up and hopped overboard, swimming and laughing hysterically as they dragged the canoe along with them. It didn't seem like all that long until they reached their destination, and collapsed on the sand, exhausted, but still grinning like idiots.

Prompto crawled toward Noctis, and cuddled up against his side. Noctis pulled him in close with a tired arm, and Prompto's head fell in against his shoulder.

“Make sure that thing doesn't budge ever again!” Prompto heaved an exaggerated sigh, eyes darting back toward the evil canoe that was thankfully back in line with the others.

“Yeah, that was fun, but... Maybe we should stick to making out in beds from now on,” Noctis agreed, releasing a contented hum against Prompto's hair. Prompto felt a warmth in his heart from the closeness.

“Or at least things that don't move. The ground, walls, that sort of thing,” he smiled.

“The ground, huh?” Noctis mused, and Prompto raised his head off his shoulder to meet his inviting—not to mention devious—expression. Prompto laughed, the sound sending comfort straight into Noctis' veins.

“Think we should try it out?”

“Might not be a bad idea. You know, just so we know for next time,” Noctis shrugged, lips twisted into an upward curve. Prompto smiled along with him.

“Yeah, of course,” he winked as he leaned in. “For next time.”

Prompto's lips crashed like the waves behind them as they met with Noctis', filled with the same sort of natural energy as the ocean; Prompto truly believed that he and Noctis were meant to be together, that they were drawn to each other, just like the pull of the tides. Noctis breathed in deeply through his nose, smelling the mix of Prompto's shampoo and sea salt, and committing it to memory. He could have stayed like that forever, with Prompto's arm draped across his chest, Prompt's hand lying in the sand on the far side of his head, keeping him still—most importantly, keeping him safe.

* * *

When they finally retreated to the trailer for some much needed sleep, they were met with not one pair of angry eyes, but two. Prompto's heart plummeted at the sight of Ignis standing in the doorway with his arms folded, and Gladio taking up an almost identical position behind him. _Well, this is it. Nice knowing ya, Noct. Guess they'll be shipping me back to Insomnia now_ , Prompto thought nervously to himself, but Noctis strolled fearlessly toward the trailer, seeming as if he had everything under control.

“Out for a midnight swim?” Ignis inquired, the bug-infested lamp outside the trailer flickering menacingly, making the advisor look like something out of a horror movie. Prompto gulped.

“Something like that,” Noctis smiled casually, and with an outstretched hand, gently nudged Ignis out of the way so he could enter. Gladio stepped aside as well without a hassle, and Prompto scurried in behind Noct, feeling pretty confident that if he didn't rush in while the opportunity was open, he'd be kicked to the curb instead. Still, he felt like daggers were glared at him as he hurried inside.

Ignis and Gladio silently continued to assess the boys' states, taking in their wet hair and dripping clothes, and noting their inexplicably dry jackets. Maybe a midnight swim would have been believable if it weren't for the sand in the back of Noctis' hair and the bright red tinge of Prompto's cheeks.

“Midnight swim, my ass,” Gladio grumbled to Ignis, voice low enough he wasn't heard by the other two who were now climbing into their bunks.

“As long as the prince is safe and sound, we've no reason to interfere,” was Ignis' reply, which was slightly louder, loud enough for Noctis to hear. And as he stared up at the bunk above him where Prompto—his faithful and most beloved Crownsguard—lay, he smiled to himself. _Yep, don't worry, Ignis. I'm safe._

His phone vibrated a minute later, and he silently chuckled when he realized it was from Prompto.

_Prompto: Dude, how did you do that? Ignis didn't even scold us!_

_Noctis: Trust me, I've had years of practice dealing with Ignis. And Gladio usually doesn't argue once Ignis makes up his mind about things._

_Prompto: Really? Sweet!_

_Noctis: Yeah._

Things grew silent as the messages came to an end, and Noctis turned his head to watch Gladio and Ignis as they crawled back into their own set of bunk-beds. He supposed he did feel a little guilty for sneaking out, since his and Prompto's disappearance had obviously woken and worried them, but as the next text message arrived, the guilt was forgotten.

_Prompto: Noct? I had a really good time tonight. Hope you did, too :)_

_Noctis: I did, don't worry. <3_

Noctis smiled. Prompto shouldn't have had to doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this tasty little morsel :) It's one of my favourite fics I've written for them so far, and I really had fun with it! I got a request since last time, so I'll try to make that my next update. Stay tuned for more sweet Promptis, and thank you so much for all the support you've been giving me so far!!! Such great motivation :D


	7. Superficial

**This was a request from a guest on Fanfiction.net.  Thanks for sending in this idea!!!  It was really fun to write!**

**Summary: ***Chapter 13 SPOILERS***  After Prompto reveals his origin to the group, Noctis takes him aside for a few extra words of comfort**   
**(Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Established Relationship)**

“You're one of us, right?” Gladio smiled, taking hold of Ignis' arm, and giving Prompto's shoulder a playful punch. Prompto's heart was still pounding. How could everything be okay after what he'd just told these guys? Why didn't they mind that he had malicious potential within him? Why didn't they care that he could open doors and who knew what else with that awful mark burned into his skin? He was supposed to be an MT, those same soulless creatures that they had destroyed time and time again, and yet, they weren't concerned that he was cut from the same cloth.

“Unless you'd rather not be,” Ignis added, turning back to him with a smile as Gladio led him from the room, and Prompto realized that whatever the reason, they accepted him. They honestly didn't think of him any differently than they had two minutes ago, and that feeling of acceptance was stifling. Still, he wanted to know what Noct thought, what he would say if they weren't in the presence of the others. After all, in some ways, he'd betrayed Noct more than he had anyone else. They'd been best friends for years, then more than friends, and even at that point, he had done everything in his power to keep Noct from discovering his secret.

“We'll give you two a minute,” Gladio spoke up gently; the way Prompto's gaze lingered on Noctis hadn't gone unnoticed. Noctis looked up at Prompto as Gladio continued to guide Ignis into the next room, and Prompto hesitantly raised his head. Eyes locked, and Noctis gave his friend a wave, coaxing him back toward the previous hallway, out of earshot of the other men.

“Come on, Prompto. It's no big deal, alright?” Noctis smiled, ducking his head to catch Prompto's eye again as Prompto's head fell toward the floor.

“But it is. You don't understand... how long I've had to hide this,” Prompto uttered, voice so low and anxious. His left hand clasped over his right, covering up the leather band that still concealed the dreaded mark. Noctis frowned as his thoughts travelled back to their younger days. Even before they'd been formally introduced, back when Prompto had been a lonely little chubby kid, he'd always worn something over his wrist—sweatbands, kerchiefs... Such a huge burden for a child so young. Maybe his insecurities had taken root way back then.

Noctis wondered, how had young Prompto even known what that mark meant? Surely someone else had discovered it and told him to hide it. His parents, perhaps? A teacher? Noctis shuddered to think of what a horrible experience that must have been, and how hard it would have been for a child to try to grasp.

“You should have told me. I wouldn't have cared,” Noctis assured him with a playful shrug. Prompto raised his head again and stared at Noct with a seriousness that was normally nowhere near his cheery face.

“But I didn't know that. You were Lucian royalty, and I was created to be your enemy,” Prompto explained in the simplest way he could. He solemnly shook his head, his gaze tumbling toward the ground before his eyes closed softly.

“Prompto?”

Violet-blue eyes flew back open, and Prompto instinctively jumped as he felt a hand fall upon his leather-bound wrist. Noctis remained calm, even as Prompto's expression turned to that of fear and horror. The prince's tranquil gaze held Prompto's as he brought his wrist to eye-level. Carefully, Noctis began to unclasp the leather strap, feeling Prompto flinch under his grasp, like he wasn't used to having anyone touch that tainted skin.

“Noct, you don't have to— Noct—” Prompto scrambled to say, each word coming out more frantic. He looked tearful now as Noctis stared into that frightened face, and Noctis felt a painful tug at his heart. Why hadn't he been smart enough to figure this out? How could he have been so stupid not to notice Prompto was hiding something all these years? How could he expect to solve the problems of an entire kingdom when he couldn't even see when the people he loved more than anything were suffering right in front of him?

But Prompto _was_ suffering. Badly. He didn't feel he deserved Noctis' trust—or anyone's trust, for that matter. It was obvious to Noctis that he believed that that mark alone made him an enemy to the Crown, regardless of how loyal he had been to the prince's company during their long journey together. Noctis had to make him see the truth.

“This isn't you,” Noctis said, a sternness finding its way into his blue irises as he gently shook Prompto's wrist. He eyed the black inked lines that had rarely seen daylight, then focused on Prompto again. Prompto's bottom lip was trembling, his tear-filled eyes staring at his companion in question.

“You are so much more than this.” Noctis gave his wrist another gentle shake, and with those words, he had Prompto lowering his head again to choke back a sob. Noctis grazed a thumb tenderly over the codeprint before lowering their hands. He kept Prompto's wrist in his gentle hold as he leaned in, his lips brushing over Prompto's cheek before resting his head on his friend's shoulder. His arms wrapped around Prompto, pulling him into an embrace, and he felt Prompto's free arm pull him in to do the same.

Prompto reciprocated Noctis' actions, resting his head on the prince's shoulder and letting out a shaky breath that was filled with more relief than anything else. His heart felt like it could burst. Even despite his deceit, Noctis was as kindhearted as ever, accepting him with open arms. It was something he'd never received in all his life, not on this level. Even those few who had discovered his secret, they had never encouraged him to display his MT brand out in the open like this. They had never told him that it was _okay_.

Prompto glanced down at the ground where the leather strap lay abandoned. Clearly, Noctis didn't believe he needed it anymore, and maybe he should believe that, too. He knew now, by the way Noct held him close and by the way soft kisses were being pressed against his ear and hair, that Noct would defend him if anyone tried to tell him differently.

“Thank you, Noct,” Prompto whispered, the arm around Noctis' shoulders pulling him into a loving squeeze.

“Don't mention it,” Noctis smiled.

 


	8. Hot Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a tiny bonus chapter since I forgot to update when I intended to :)

**Summary: Prompto doesn't realize he's found a new way to irritate Noctis  
(One-sided attraction, Cute, Humour)**

Prompto had a knack for driving people crazy. Telling lame jokes and making puns was kind of his specialty. Sometimes, even his chipper personality was too much to take, especially in the early hours of the morning. But lately, it wasn’t any of those things that bothered Noctis. No, Prompto had found a new way to make him wild, but Prompto had no idea, and Noctis would never admit it aloud.

This new irritating act of Prompto’s started a while into their journey, when the guys had started getting more comfortable with each other, and stopped caring so much about privacy. After his nighttime shower, Prompto would stroll around their cramped little trailer with nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair styled, but still visibly damp. And to be honest, it drove Noctis crazy because he looked just a little too good.

He envied his tiny waist and toned abdomen—Noctis certainly didn’t have muscle like that, and it almost made him want to get up early and race with Gladio in the mornings. He would get lost in his thoughts, watching the remaining droplets of water skid over Prompto’s skin, or eyeing the way his damp hair moved when he turned his head. And of course, Prompto also had a knack for catching him when he was staring.

“Put on some clothes, would ya?” Noctis would grumble, clearing his throat, and trying to recover from his embarrassment.

“What? Am I too hot for you, dude?” Prompto would ask, giving him a sly smile. Noctis would fidget in response. Prompto really needed to stop asking him that. One of these times, Noctis was going to say yes.


	9. Bug-eyed

**Summary: Prompto and Noctis find an intruder in their motel room.  
(Humour, Cute, Silly, Established Relationship)**

A fountain of toothpaste sprayed from Noctis’ mouth and onto the bathroom mirror at the sound of the shriek from the next room. The prince stared at his wide-eyed reflection through the white dots and dribbles of paste, and spit the rest into the sink before hurrying out into the bedroom of their motel room.

On the dingy bed across the room stood Prompto, who had himself pressed into the corner where the headboard met the wall, his body quivering slightly.

“What the hell?” Noctis asked, voice wary as he met his friend’s equally perturbed gaze.

“Okay, so, you know how I hate bugs?” Prompto started, in a higher register than usual.

“Yeah...”  
  
“Well, check out _that_ monster!” Prompto pointed a shaking finger at the floor, just a few feet away from the bed. Noctis’ gaze followed Prompto’s directions until it found the suspect. His stomach squirmed at the sight.

The six-inch long, slimy, black insect had too many legs to count, each one a bent, fuzzy limb that made Noctis’ skin crawl. Its extensive body wriggled unnaturally as it crossed the floor towards him, as if it had waves running sideways through its frame.

“Whoa!” Noctis panicked, arms jutting out to the sides, and knees bending slightly, ready to leap out of the way if need be.

“Kill it, dude! Kill it!” Prompto yelped, feet alternating as they popped up off the mattress in a little dance of terror.

“Hell, no! You know I can’t stand them either!” Noctis grunted, then made a panicked noise as the giant insect looked like it was heading for his feet.

Noctis leapt sideways out of its path—Prompto let out a shrill laugh as he did—and scrambled toward the foot of the bed, clambering up onto it in seconds. Battling giant insects in the wilderness was one thing; taking on tiny creepy-crawlies in a closed space was a totally different situation.

“Noct, come on! You can’t hide up here, too! Who’s gonna get rid of it now?” Prompto whined.

“I’m thinking you can,” Noctis smirked, stepping over the heaps of blankets to reach Prompto’s corner. Prompto fought back as Noctis grabbed his waist and pushed him forwards; he dug his feet into the mattress as his so-called _friend_ tried to push him off the bed.

“Noooooo! Noct, don’t!” he yelled, and when he felt Noct winning, he went limp in his arms, making himself as heavy as possible. He fell to his knees, and the prince caught him under the arms.

“You moron,” Noctis sighed.

“A moron _you_ fell in love with,” Prompto made sure to remind him, his voice light and melodic.

Noctis let him go, allowing him to crumple on the edge of the bed, then he took up Prompto’s position in the corner. He eased himself into the space, but Prompto quickly followed him to the hiding spot. This time, Noctis decided he would be nice enough to let Prompto stay.

“Eeeeeew, that is _beyond_ disgusting,” Prompto grimaced, watching the centipede stop in the middle of the floor, its antennae bobbing as it tried to get a feel for its surroundings. Noctis’ arms wrapped around Prompto’s waist and pulled him in against him so that they were chest-to-chest. Prompto’s head was still turned enough to keep an eye on the repulsive being that insisted on invading their space.

“Yeah, I changed my mind. I don’t want you touching that thing. I’d never be able to look at you the same if you got that thing’s guts on you,” Noctis cringed, but Prompto only snuggled in closer to him, drawing his attention away from the bug and nestling his head in against the prince’s shoulder.

“And that would be a real shame,” he grinned, darting a tongue out to give Noctis’ neck a teasing lick, which under the circumstances, made Noctis shiver in a not-so-pleasant way. All he could picture was that revolting centipede leaving the same wet, tickling sensation on his skin.

“Hmm, not exactly the reaction I was hoping for,” Prompto sighed.

“Aaaah, Prompto!” Noctis gasped, eyes bulging as the bug on the floor changed direction and headed for the bed.

“That’s more like it,” Prompto smirked contentedly against Noctis’ neck.

“That’s not what I meant! Look!” Noct exhorted, tapping Prompto’s hip urgently to get him to turn around. The gunman did so obediently, spinning his head with a quiet ‘ _huh?_ ’ before spotting the centipede coming at them like it was on a mission.

“Eeeeww! Ugh, disgusting!” the boys whined, and they only continued to release comments such as those, their voices becoming higher-pitched and more frantic the closer the bug came to the legs of the bed.

Prompto was pressed so far in against Noctis now, Noctis was afraid he might mash them both so far into the wall, they would become a part of it. Or maybe they would just get so wedged in, they would be stuck there for good. As long as that revolting thing on the floor never reached them, he would settle for either of those undesirable alternatives.

They both let out a surprised squeal when the door to their bedroom swung open, and Gladio and Ignis stood staring at them with dark eyes. They definitely didn’t look impressed.

“It’s an insect,” Noctis said, forcing his voice back down near its usual range, and hoping he was appearing calm, but with his and Prompto’s death grips on each other, he didn’t figure that was likely.

Ignis rolled his eyes at them and adjusted his glasses, eyeing the small creature that was feeling around the bedpost. Gladio strolled fearlessly over to it, and while keeping a stern eye on Noct and Prompto, he stomped a foot down on the being.

Ignis was sure the two young men on the bed were going to be sick from the noises they made, and the way they let go of each other to hold their nauseated stomachs. Gladio continued to stare at them with a gloating look, one that said ‘ _This is how it’s done, boys_.’ Unfortunately, those boys were too disturbed to notice.

“Are you kidding me, Gladio?” Noctis gagged. He was practically doubled over on the bed, his face white and his curious eyes wanting so desperately to see the mess that was left under Gladio’s boot, but he wouldn’t let his gaze wander there.

“Had to do _something_ to shut you guys up. We could hear you crying from next door,” Gladio grumbled, folding his arms.  
  
“Ah, really?” Prompto groaned, looking a little embarrassed as he slumped down to sit against the headboard.

“You _were_ making quite a racket,” Ignis agreed, though he didn’t appear as irritated as Gladio did; he merely stood there brushing off his clothes, paying as little attention to the boys as possible.

“Well, how ‘bout next time you don’t wait so long to come over here when you hear us ‘crying’ then,” Noctis said, pushing himself to stand back up and lean against the wall. Gladio smirked as their eyes met.

“Not gonna happen. Not now that I know we’d be interrupting your cuddle time,” he said, with a knowing glance at Prompto. Noctis’ gaze flew toward the gunman, who gave him a shrug and a sheepish smile.

“Don’t tell me you’re agreeing with him,” Noctis frowned.

“What?” Prompto innocently defended himself. “He’s got a point.”

Noctis sighed. It was a good thing Prompto was cute. At times like these, it certainly played in his favour. He was right, though. Even Noct had to agree that this particular ‘cuddle’ session _had_ been fun, despite the terror.


	10. Royal Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just apologize now for the depressing-ness that is this chapter. I promise, nothing will ever stand in the way of their love again!!

 

**Summary: Noctis wants to know his father's thoughts involving Prompto.  
(Sad, Angst, Established Relationship)**

The dining hall was abnormally quiet this evening, aside from the usual clattering and scraping of silverware, though Noctis was trying his best to stick to Ignis’ etiquette lesson. It was somewhat unusual for Noctis to have his father all to himself during dinner. Normally, they had other guests of nobility, or sometimes they would invite members of the Crownsguard to dine with them if there were new situations to discuss. Tonight, however, Noctis was thankful for the peace and quiet, and the chance to speak with his father alone. The only problem was, he couldn’t find the words.

Noctis took a bite of his steak, and chewed slowly, his mind travelling back to the events of the afternoon. It had been his best friend’s first visit to the palace, and his first chance to meet King Regis for himself. Noctis had told Prompto much about him, and had always spoke highly of him, so he supposed Prompto’s extreme nervousness had been expected. And on top of that, there was that... other matter.

_“_ _You did good,” Noctis promised Prompto, as he stood on the front steps, waiting for Cor to pick him up and drive him home. Prompto lowered his head with a timid smile, hands clasped tightly behind his back as he swayed from side-to-side._

“ _You think so? I was so nervous, I thought I was going to wet myself,” he chuckled._

“ _Well, your manners were good, you remembered to bow... I think you made a good impression,” Noctis assured him. Prompto nodded, the corner of his mouth perking into a satisfied smile._

“ _I hope so.”_

_He felt Noctis lean in, and his eyes darted up in a quick questioning glance before they drifted closed. Their lips never got the chance to meet, as the car horn honked loudly from the bottom of the steps. They both stumbled backwards, hearts lurching painfully at the possibility that they’d been seen, but a quick glance at Cor, and they confirmed that they were safe. Cor was sitting with his head down in the driver’s seat, preoccupied with his phone._

_Noctis reached for Prompto’s hand instead, and tugged it out from behind his back. They would have to settle for this small affectionate gesture. Noctis gave Prompto’s hand a squeeze, and their eyes met in a meaningful glance._

“ _Drive safe,” Noctis said, though those words were far from what his heart wanted to say. Unfortunately, the words that were in his heart often had trouble making their way to his mouth._

“ _Thanks,” Prompto smiled, softly—maybe even a little sadly—before pulling away and trotting down the stoney steps._

Noctis blinked and refocused on his supper, as well as the task at hand. He reached for his knife and began cutting off a section of his steak as a distraction before he began to speak.

“So, what did you think of our visitor today?”  To Noct's surprise, the King let out a warm chuckle.

“Mr. Argentum is certainly an energetic young man,” he said, meeting Noctis’ eyes with an amused gleam in his own. The prince stabbed the piece of steak that was now cut free of the slab, and tapped it nervously against the side of his plate.

“Yeah. That, he is.”

His father eyed him seriously now, and Noct thought the King had picked up on the forced joviality in his tone, but then he clued in. He ceased the repetitive motion of his fork.

“Manners. Right. Sorry.” He lowered his head and popped the piece of steak into his mouth while he formulated his next sentence. “Father, you and Mother... You were happily married, weren’t you?”

Regis frowned slightly, wondering where the question had come from, but he was willing to answer it nonetheless.

“We were. She was my childhood friend, and I chose to marry her. I sincerely loved her,” the King replied. Noctis felt his hand shaking, but he tried his best to steady it. He pressed his forearm against the edge of the table, hoping it might keep his arm still as his fork hovered over his uneaten food.

“You were able to choose... your friend,” Noctis stated, slowly. King Regis nodded, swallowing a mouthful of his dinner, still watching his son carefully. He knew this conversation was going somewhere, he just wasn’t quite sure where.

“Father, it’s just really important to me that you approve of Prompto.”

The words had come out quicker than intended, but Noctis’ gaze was slow and cautious as it approached his father’s. Regis’ heart ached in that moment, for he now understood. He understood by Noctis’ hunched posture, by his low head and timid eyes, eyes that clearly feared his reaction. He understood why Noctis had repeatedly requested an opportunity for his friend and his father to meet. He understood, and yet, could do nothing.

“Noctis, you do not wish to marry Lady Lunafreya,” Regis stated, and Noctis shyly shook his head, his eyes still on his father, as if waiting to be scolded for agreeing with the statement, but the king was too kind to ever scold him for such a thing.

“No, I don’t.”

“My dear son...” Regis breathed in deeply, and set his silverware down in the resting position, his knife and fork set at the four and eight o’clock positions. Noctis had at least paid enough attention to Ignis’ teachings to notice that.

“As your father, I would love to tell you to be with the person of your choosing. You are, however, aware of your duties as future king, and your marriage to Lady Lunafreya is one of those duties. Therefore, I’m afraid the most I can do is tell you not to set yourself up for a broken heart,” the king announced, his mouth twisted downward in sadness, his irises glowing with sympathy. Noctis’ gaze fell back towards his plate, where he stared blurry-eyed at his disgusting carrots and broccoli. His stomach felt like it was turned inside out, and he hadn’t even eaten the vile things yet.

“Y-yeah. Of course,” he solemnly replied. One blink had tears escaping him, and he rubbed at them viciously with his forearm.

“May I be excused?” he asked, but he was already on his feet and on his way out the door when Regis gave him an affirmative reply.

Noctis rushed for the elevator, desperately hoping he wouldn’t run into anyone on his way back to his room. He wasn’t mad at Luna, and he didn’t blame his father for his pain. In this moment, he was simply numb with the knowledge that he couldn’t have what he wanted—that he could _never_ have what he wanted. He didn’t want to pick up his phone, didn’t want to go to school or see Prompto because he didn’t know how to tell him it was over. All he could do was hate himself for not going to his father sooner; he had already set himself up for a broken heart, and sadly, it was probably too late to save Prompto’s from that same pain.


	11. Illusive

**This was a request from ameranthus13.  Thanks so much for chatting with me about Promptis, and for showing your support for this story! I hope this lives up to your expectations!  
**

**Summary: **SPOILERS** Prompto reflects on the events of the horrific train ride, and wonders if he will ever make it out of the Keep alive.**  
**(Angst, Fear, Established Relationship)**

Prompto lifted his head, neck creaking through the stiffness. He couldn’t say his sleep had made him feel well-rested; how could it when he was still strapped to this mechanism? Prompto looked around, taking in the sight of his arms that were pinned out to the sides of the metal contraption, then down to his ankles which he could barely see, but could tell were strapped in by leather bounds. Of all the ways Ardyn could have contained him, did he have to do it like this? Why not just throw him in a cage and leave him there? Why did he have to suspend him like this with his feet off the ground and arms taking most of his body weight, leaving his shoulders aching?

Prompto swallowed hard and gathered his strength. With what little might he had left, he pulled against the restraints, hoping that even one of them might break loose, but he had no such luck. A shaky sigh passed over his dry, cracked lips, and his head fell limply back down.

Thinking back to that day on the train, he had no idea what had gone so wrong. One minute he and Noct had been staring out the window together, the next, Noctis was launching his fist at his face. It had been so strange. Prompto had merely wandered over to get a better look at the snow cloud, and after that, Noctis was staring at him as if he hadn't remembered his friend was there in the first place—only _stare_ was an understatement. The way Noct had looked at him in that moment... Prompto had never felt anything like it before. It was a cold-hearted, loathing glare, and Prompto's mind had frantically searched for reasons why it could just be a joke.

_“The hell are you doing here?” Noct demanded, his fist thankfully missing Prompto's nose as he spun out of the way to stand behind the prince._

_“Whoa! What's going on?” Prompto asked, hoping that he had missed something, that Noct had a reason for what he was doing and meant him no real harm. As Noct spun around, expression still tight and angry, Prompto feared that wasn't the case. He stumbled back a few steps._

_“Easy there, buddy. Didn't see that coming.” His words barely made it out of his mouth before Noct began his next attack, this one much worse._

_“Shut up!” Noctis viciously hollered. Prompto's eyes widened. His heart felt like it jumped into his throat as the sparkling, blue glow of Noct's blade appeared, and the weapon was swiped in his direction. Again, Prompto dodged it just in time; if he hadn't been so nimble in his manoeuvres, he wouldn't have._

_“Be careful there!” Prompto panted, glancing at the passengers beside him and making sure they were okay. Other than giving him some frightened expressions, they seemed fine. His gaze travelled quickly back to his best friend, whose eyes were glowing with rage. Prompto's stomach churned; his gut was telling him to run. And so, he did. He took off through the door behind him, heart thudding so hard he couldn't hear anything else._

_“Wait—is this for real?” he asked, but he wasn't about to stick around for an answer._

_He wasn't sure how many train cars he had charged through. He only remembered making it to the resting area and bumbling out some panicked noises as he tried not to trip over his own feet. For a minute, he thought he was safe, for between the beats of his rampaging pulse, he heard Noctis' footsteps cease their pursuit. He turned around, seeing Noct whip open one of the doors to the cabins._

_“Show yourself!” Noctis screamed. Prompto let out a shaking breath and told himself this was all a misunderstanding. It couldn't be him that Noct was after. It didn't make sense. They were best friends. They had been for five years. Foundations like that didn't inexplicably crumble like this._

_Uh... Noct?” he asked, as calmly as he could, coming to stand behind Noctis' back. Noctis yanked his gaze away from the empty cabin to swing an arm at him again. Prompto didn't need any further confirmation that he needed to keep running, and he was pretty sure he'd made it through the next door before Noctis could even recover from his swing._

_He raced through another train-car or two, then stopped to look back, but when Noctis caught up to him again, his expression was more vicious than ever. Prompto stared at Noctis—_ his _Noctis—as footsteps rushed towards him._

_“C'mon, Noct. You're scaring me!” This time, Prompto was startled by the sound of his own voice. It was so weak, so scared and desperate. It was the first time he realized how close to tears he was. This was no game. Somehow, the Noctis who had spent so many afternoons in the arcade with him and helped him survive his high school years had turned against him, and the first thing Prompto thought was that he must have done something to make Noct feel this way._

_Noctis was closing in on him now, with no signs of letting up, so Prompto spun on his heel and scampered through the door behind him._

_“Seriously, man, cut it out!” he yelled, hoping it might get the prince to back off, even if it was just for a minute—just long enough so that he could explain what was making him so angry._

_“It's not safe. Plus, you're causing a scene.” His words were merely another attempt to get Noctis to quit his pursuit. The train passengers were looking even more terrified now as Prompto hurried past them, probably since Noctis looked like he was out for blood._

_“Quit playing around, okay?”_

“ _You think this is funny?” Noctis screamed. His blade appeared again, and Prompto fell backwards onto the cold floor. Falling was the only thing that saved him from what could have been a fatal blow. Prompto looked up briefly into icy blue eyes and wondered where Noctis' heart had gone. Why couldn't Noct see the terror in his eyes? The Noct he knew would have done anything he could to take that fear away; then again,_ his _Noctis never would have put it there in the first place._

 _But this_ was _his Noctis. This_ was _his best friend that was leering at him, looking ready to strike again, but Prompto scrambled to his feet and took off before he could. His legs were feeling like jelly now, each step seeming to make them even more numb. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up._

_“Dude, are you seriously trying to kill me?” Prompto asked, but it came out as more of a whimper than anything. He was out of breath, exhausted, and broken. Noct meant everything to him. How could this be happening?_

_“Why wouldn't I? I've got you now!” Noctis shouted, his voice a raspy growl. Prompto could hardly recall the soft, velvety timbre of his usual voice, his gentle laugh and tender smile._

_“What're you after, following me around this whole time? It's all YOUR fault...” Noctis yelled. Prompto backed up slowly, arms waving in surrender. He was sure he looked like some sort of frightened animal, with his trembling body and wide eyes. He was cornered now, thanks to the closed door behind him. They were trapped in one of the tiny connecting cars. There was nowhere left to run, and Noctis wasted no time in making sure Prompto knew that._

_Prompto's air was cut off as Noctis' elbow connected with his throat, pinning him against the door. He struggled to raise his head up; it gave him enough room to talk._

“ _What are you talking about?” he practically cried. “Do you really mean that, Noct?”_

_“Of course I do!” Noctis screamed, making Prompto's voice sound like a whisper in comparison. Prompto's heart plummeted when he realized what was going on. The only thing that could make Noct act this way was if he had discovered..._

_Prompto clenched his fist. The codeprint on his wrist seemed to burn with his sheer loathing for it. That cursed mark set him apart from everyone else—from society, from his friends, from Noct. He was an enemy of Lucis; there was no arguing his origin. If Noctis had found out that he was designed to be an MT, that he could have easily been one of those lifeless machines that they had fought along the way, then maybe Noct did have reason to hate him, and keeping it a secret all this time had probably only made things ten times worse._

_Prompto continued to struggle against him, trying to create more space between his neck and Noctis' arm so that he could breathe properly._

_“You can't talk your way out of this,” Noct threatened._

“ _You won't even let me!” Prompto whimpered. He would come clean if he had to, but it didn't seem like Noct was having any of it, with the way his elbow was trying to dig its way further against his neck. “Noct, please. Can't we talk for a sec?” came the next pathetic-sounding plea. Prompto's hands were on Noct's arm, trying so hard to pry him away, but his strength was nothing compared to that of the enraged prince._

_“Never,” Noct scowled. He was cut off when the train rattled over some sort of bump. The two of them fell apart with the force of the impact, Noct hitting the floor, and Prompto being flung against the side door. At that point, it was lights-out for both of them._

Prompto shook his head to rid himself of the memory. No matter how many times he replayed it in his head, it never became any clearer, nor did it help to comfort him. If anything, it only made him feel more defeated. Every time he glanced up through the bars of his cell, he lost another smidgen of hope. The hallways were clear and quiet. It was quite possible that no one was coming to rescue him.

The boy jumped as the sound of a metal gate slid open, and he looked up as he had many times before. Unfortunately, it wasn’t anyone he was longing to see—not Ignis or Gladio, and certainly not Noct. No, it was Ardyn, wearing that smug look of his as he proceeded through the hallway of cells. The echoing click of his shoes stopped as he paused to unlock the door to Prompto’s chamber, then it continued as he entered the room. Prompto let his head fall. He didn’t want to see this man ever again.

“And how is my favourite guest?” Ardyn asked, his words flowing like water. Even his kind tone didn’t earn a response, as Prompto had known this guy long enough to know every word he said had a backbone of sarcasm and condescension. “Care for some company?”

Ardyn saw the flicker of Prompto’s eyes, the way they travelled up, then quickly back down, letting him know he was, at the very least, conscious. Ardyn smirked, allowing Prompto to ignore him for now as he pulled up a wooden chair. Leisurely, he raised his feet up to rest on the nearby table, legs crossing in a relaxed position and an arm draping around the back of the chair.

“Why don’t you tell me a story, Prompto?” came his sing-song voice. “Fill the silence.”

“I don’t know what you want to hear,” Prompto replied, voice low and dull. His limbs were so heavy, he was beginning to feel like a zombie, and after several days in this hellhole, he was pretty sure he was starting to look like one, too. He was defeated, exhausted, hungry and parched, and the last thing he wanted was to play Ardyn’s mind games.

“Oh, yes, you do. Why don’t you remind me of what happened on top of the train with Noct?” the evil man smiled.

“I already told you,” Prompto sighed, head still drooping lifelessly.

“It seems a few details have slipped my mind. Surely, you won’t mind recounting them to me?”

Prompto hesitated, his eyes flickering upward again to take in the sight of his captor. Sure, Ardyn looked harmless right now, the way he was sitting there so reposed, but if Prompto were to displease him in any way, it would only add to the list of scars Prompto would be taking home—assuming he ever got out of here.

“You and I were on top of the train first. Noctis warped there afterwards,” Prompto started, his voice as drained as his body.

“Right,” Ardyn agreed, reclining his head back against his chair. He raised a hand to his hat, and casually placed it on the table, listening intently.

“I had my gun pointed at you. You had your hands up... in what I assume was mock surrender.”

“That does sound like me,” Ardyn chuckled. “Then what happened?”

“Noct warped down to the train with us.”

“And?”

Prompto bit his lip. He always had trouble getting this part past his lips. His throat always seemed to close over so tightly, he couldn’t get the words out—probably because he was always fighting against his emotions when he tried.

“And? What happened next?” Ardyn coaxed again when Prompto remained quiet. Prompto swallowed hard, and pressed on.

“Noct swung his sword at me. Knocked my gun out of my hand. Then he pushed me off the train.” He was trembling as the words made it out of his mouth. He could remember it so clearly—the feeling of hope as Noct called his name in a panic, and the way it had been torn away when he realized Noct wasn’t there to help him.

He could remember watching his weapon go skidding across the top of the train, Noct’s hands on his chest, and the painful turn of his stomach as he lost his balance. He could remember yelling as he fell backwards off of the moving train, but he couldn’t remember hitting the ground. He was a bit thankful he had passed out before the impact of the landing.

“Oh, that’s right. How could I forget,” Ardyn mused, scratching his stubbly chin. “My, Noct must really hate you.”

Prompto blinked back tears. Why did Ardyn sound so damn satisfied about that? He actually sounded like he was gloating, but Prompto would never give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry. The boy cleared his throat, pushing away the remains of his emotions before they needed to mop up tears from the cement floor below.

“Probably not as much as he hates you,” Prompto said, pushing forth a soft chuckle.

“My dear Prompto,” Ardyn gasped, placing a hand over his heart. “Your words hurt, you know?” He smirked at the end of his sentence, and reached for his hat. He pressed it snugly onto his head and got to his feet, strolling toward the captive.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” he sneered, reaching for Prompto’s chin. The boy turned his head, trying to avoid Ardyn’s slimy grasp, but failed. He shivered as Ardyn lifted his head and possessively stroked his thumb over his skin.

“I swapped our positions on the train.”

“What?” Prompto croaked, brows twitching weakly.

“Noct thought he was attacking me when really he was taking his anger out on you,” Ardyn smiled, looking so proud and amused.

“You what? How?!” Confusion and fury began to swirl in Prompto’s eyes, eyes that had been nearly void of emotion mere minutes ago.

“Oh, I’m afraid I have skills you couldn’t even dream of comprehending.”

“You bastard,” Prompto growled, tugging fruitlessly against his restraints. Ardyn only tightened his grip on Prompto’s chin, making Prompto retaliate by spitting in his face. Anger flashed in Ardyn’s eyes, and Prompto was suddenly fearful that he had gone too far. He was right.

He bit back a cry as an icy palm slapped him hard in the face. Tears stung Prompto’s eyes, and he figured both the physical and emotional impact of the attack were to blame. He opened and closed his mouth a few times to assess the damage; there was a sharp pain in his jaw, and he was almost certain that there would be a bruise by tomorrow, if it wasn’t already forming.

“Ah-ah. Manners,” Ardyn calmly reminded him, wiping the saliva from his face with an oversized sleeve. “If only you’d been a good boy. I was going to let you have something to drink, too,” the captor went on, exaggerating a sigh. Prompto looked up, spying an MT outside his cell, which Ardyn must have summoned at some point without him noticing. It stood perfectly still with a water satchel in its metal hands. Prompto swallowed, nearly choking on his dry throat.

“Please,” he begged, pulling on his restraints again, but his voice had dwindled down to almost nothing. “Ardyn, please. Just let me have a sip of water.”

“But, my dear Prompto, how will you learn to behave if I don’t teach you?” Ardyn sang, leaning his head close to Prompto’s. His brows were twisted up in sorrow, his mouth almost pouting, but Prompto knew that every ounce of sympathy in his expression was utterly and completely false.

“Perhaps tomorrow.” With that, Ardyn gave Prompto a smirk and a wave, and proceeded out of the cell, ignoring the desperate pleas for him to reconsider. The click of his soles echoed through the hallway until the outer metal gate slid shut; once its echo faded, Prompto was left with nothing but silence and the sporadic sounds of his own soft sobs.

“Noct...” he whispered, watching his tears fall and speckle the floor with wet dots. “Where are you now? Are you coming for me?”

* * *

Noctis woke up with the same nauseating feeling in his stomach that he’d had for days now. He stared up at the ceiling of the train and promised himself he wouldn’t be sick this morning; the last couple, he couldn’t even keep breakfast down. He’d pushed Prompto off of a moving train; the thought made him constantly want to throw up.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the things he’d said to Prompto, words filled with hatred and loathing, words that were never in a million years meant for him. He couldn’t stop thinking about the fall, whether Prompto had been hurt from the impact, or worse. He could be lying where they left him, with too many broken bones to ever recover. Or he could already be... No, Noct wouldn’t let his thoughts wander there.

Ignis didn’t think Prompto would still be near the train at all. _‘Given the chancellor’s involvement, it’s probable he’s no longer where we left him,’_ he had said, but that scenario hadn’t put Noct’s mind at any more ease. Ardyn knew how important Prompto was to Noct, so there was no telling what he might do to him in order to manipulate Noct one way or another. Ardyn had Lucis’ heir in the palm of his hand, had full control of him just by having Prompto in his possession. There was nothing Noctis wouldn’t do for the price of seeing Prompto safe again.

“You up?” came a voice from the doorway. Noctis glanced down from his bunk to see Gladio standing there, leaning against the frame. He rubbed an eye irritably.

“’Course, I’m up,” he muttered. “You think I’m getting a decent sleep these days?”

“Hmph. No need to get mouthy,” Gladio grumbled. The prince felt his blood boil, but he tried to keep his temper under control. He’d done enough arguing with Gladio over the past few days to tide them over for the next several years. _If I am, I have a right to be_ , Noct sighed to himself, rather than saying it aloud. One of the last times he had seen Prompto, he’d been trying to stop his and Gladio’s feuding; Noct felt obligated to control himself for his sake.

“How close are we?” the prince asked, pushing himself to sit up. His damp t-shirt clung to his back, the result of night terrors and restlessness.

“Getting there, though the weather’s givin’ us some trouble. Snow’s slowing us down for sure,” Gladio admitted, looking disappointed himself. He stood with his huge arms folded, looking as tough as ever, but his eyes looked tired, and Noct wondered if he had been losing sleep since the ‘Ardyn incident’, too.

Noct could still remember Ignis’ words that day: ‘ _I’m as concerned for Prompto as you are_.’

‘ _I seriously doubt that,’_ was Noct’s internal response. Even now, he knew the guys didn’t care for Prompto to the extent he did, but they’d always had his back—through this journey together, and before they’d even left home. He’d been important to Noct, so he’d been important to the Crownsguard.

“I want to find him. And soon,” Noct added, staring down at the ring in his palm which had hardly left that spot since he’d obtained it. He would use it if he had to, and drain Ardyn’s very soul with it, regardless of how painful it was to the wearer.

“And we will,” Gladio promised. “Now, get dressed. Biggs n’ Wedge could use our help.”

“Right,” the prince nodded, and Gladio took his leave.

Noct curled his fingers around the ring, clutching tightly. _Dad, Insomnia, Luna... I am not adding you to the list of things I’ve lost,_ he silently vowed. With a deep breath, he turned his head toward the window to stare at the snowy landscape outside. _Hang in there, Prompto. I’m on my way._


	12. Warmth

**Summary: Noctis loves naps, but he also loves to snuggle.  
(Cute, bittersweet, kissing, cuddling)**

_Beautiful is an understatement_ , Prompto thought, tilting his head up for what was probably the sixth or seventh time, just to capture another glance at the sleeping prince. Even in his dishevelled state—with his hair matted from sleep and his jaw hanging open to make way for soft snores—he was stunning, and Prompto still had a hard time believing that of all the people in the world, Noctis had chosen to be his. Growing up, the young prince could have had any nobleman or woman he wanted, but for some reason he'd fallen for some nerdy high school kid who couldn't address him as royalty even if he tried. Now, he had a bride waiting for him across the sea, and even that didn't stop him from being with Prompto until he and his betrothed were to be married.

Prompto was so honored, he couldn't help but smile at the thought, and after one last look at closed eyes and long dark lashes, he lowered his head back down to Noctis' chest and breathed him in. His hand rubbed over Noct's shirt for a moment before curling to clutch the fabric, and he sighed contentedly as the sun warmed them through the window. The peaceful moment was interrupted when his phone vibrated and beeped on the nightstand—his alarm. He groaned and reached a hand over to turn it off before allowing himself a couple more seconds to lie there with Noctis.

He knew they couldn't stay like this for long. They needed to be up, showered, and dressed before Ignis and Gladio were knocking on their door. A late start to the day usually meant a car full of cranky men, and driving usually seemed to take forever without adding bad moods to the mix.

Reluctantly, he rolled away and reached for his glasses on the nightstand; he usually didn't put his contacts in until after his shower, and he sort of loved the way Noct teased him about the big, dark frames. Before he could get them to his face, he felt an arm on his own.

“Where do you think you're going?” Noctis croaked, voice groggy. Prompto smirked, turning back to the tired prince, who was gazing at him through half-open lids.

“Well, I thought I was going to get up,” Prompto shrugged.

“Not yet, you're not. You'll make the bed cold.” The corner of Noctis' mouth quirked upward as he tugged Prompto back towards him. Prompto left his glasses abandoned on the nightstand as he willingly rolled back in against Noctis' warm body.

“So, it's not just the sleeping part of naps that you like, is it? It's the cozy warmth of them,” Prompto observed.

“Yep. Can't sleep if I'm cold,” Noct agreed, hand coaxing Prompto to lie back down, and so he did. His head fell back into place on top of Noct's chest, his arm draped across his torso and a hand over his heart. Noctis' arms coiled their way around Prompto's waist, holding him securely in place.

“You know we're going to get in trouble if we're late,” Prompto reminded his companion. Noctis rolled his eyes before letting them fall sleepily closed again.

“Don't care. We don't get enough mornings like this.”

Noct had a point on that one. It wasn't often that they got to stay in a nice hotel like this, and it was even less frequent that they got a room to themselves. Sometimes, a lack of vacant suites worked to their advantage. As much as they liked travelling with Ignis and Gladio, it was always nice to have some alone time.

“True enough,” Prompto chuckled softly, letting his own eyes drift closed.

He breathed in slowly, memorizing everything about this moment—about the sun on his skin and the warmth of Noctis' arms as he held him; about the way their bodies curved to each other's shape as they lay there, and the way Noctis' breath ruffled his hair every time he exhaled. He hated to think that in a few short weeks, the stunning Lady Lunafreya would be taking his place in all this; she would be the one curling up at Noctis' side, being enveloped by his embrace. The end was coming, whether the boys wanted it to or not.

“Noct?”

“Don't,” Noct interjected. “I know what you're thinking. Just... don't remind me.”

“'Kay.”

“I wanna enjoy this.”

“'Kay.”

Noctis lifted his head to press kisses to Prompto's fluffed up hair, quickly making Prompto forget that he wouldn't always be his to love and cherish. Prompto chuckled as Noct's hair tickled his neck, which only made Noct continue his motions. His lips travelled down the side of a freckled face, and strands of ebony hair continued to induce laughter as they grazed pale skin.

“Quit it, Noct!” There was more amusement in his voice than frustration, so Noctis hardly felt inclined to oblige.

“Hmm, don't feel like it,” the prince smirked, continuing his assault.

Prompto choked back his laughter and turned his head to catch Noctis' startled lips. A hand on the back of his neck stopped Noctis from escaping. _Well played_ , Noct thought to himself as he allowed himself to sink into the kiss. Prompto adjusted himself so he could hover slightly above Noct, making the contact easier and more comfortable as he lowered Noct's head back down to the pillow. Noctis' hand circled his companion's back tenderly, and Prompto grinned against his lips before pulling away. They exhaled softly, and eyes met.

“We should get up,” Prompto said, a bittersweet expression on his face.

“Not yet,” Noct shook his head. His hand travelled through the front of Prompto's hair, brushing his bangs away from his face before moving to the back of his neck. Gently, he coaxed him back onto his chest again.

“You know, I can toss another blanket on the bed so you won't be cold,” Prompto suggested, sounding amused.

“It's not just the warmth I would miss,” came Noct's honest reply. Knowing that was about as sentimental as Noct got, Prompto felt a smile warm his lips as he pictured the words Noct meant but hadn't said, and nestled in even closer to his prince. Fingers lightly knotted themselves in Noctis' shirt, and eyes drifted shut.

“I know what you mean,” Prompto whispered.


	13. A Brighter Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes my version of how the game should have ended. Brace yourself for my super sappy headcanons :)

**Summary: Noct has a plan. The Astrals may not like it, but the rest of the world will.  
(Hope, Comfort, Romance)**

“It's so dark,” Noctis commented, staring up at the night sky which seemed blacker than he'd ever seen it. Ever since he had gotten back, even the days were sunless, which only made the nighttime darkness seem especially black.

The cold, unsettled sensation in Noct's stomach lessened a little as he felt a familiar warmth at his side. Prompto leaned in against him, his head finding its way to Noct's shoulder timidly at first, then settled there like he hadn't been away from that spot the last ten years. It felt like they were twenty years old again, sitting atop the rented caravan in Hammerhead, looking over the lit-up garage and diner. It all looked pretty much the same, except for the fact that Takka's was cleaned out, and a heavy-duty fence guarded the perimeter of the area to keep the daemons out.

“It's actually more peaceful tonight than most, buuut I guess you being back has something to do with that,” Prompto sang, in that familiar tone of his. Noctis let out a soft chuckle through his nose, and smiled softly as he tilted his head to lean against the top of Prompto's. His arm trailed around Prompto's back and held his waist, pulling him in close.

“I'm glad to know nothing's changed. With us, I mean.”

“Yeah. Me, too,” Prompto hummed in agreement. He swung his legs back and forth contentedly, being careful not to hit the tin of the trailer, as he would most likely wake up Ignis and Gladio. He didn't need them irritated at him, that was for sure, although it would make it a lot like old times.

Noctis noted Prompto's relaxed behaviour, the swinging of his legs, the way he was now letting Noct's shoulder fully bear the weight of his head. Noct was glad to see he hadn't changed. Of course, he seemed more worn down—his tired eyes alone showed that. Noct had also learned from Talcott that Prompto had been the first to separate from Ignis and Gladio when he had gone into the crystal, but now that he was back, everything seemed to be falling into place. Things were almost like they used to be, and yet everything was different. Both knew it, but neither wanted to mention it.

Their home was gone, along with their families. They had lost ten years together, during which time Prompto had almost lost himself. The grief of losing Noct to the crystal had been too much at first, and it had driven him away from his friends. It was just by chance that Prompto had stopped in Hammerhead one night in the midst of one of his hunts, and Cindy had given him a good talking to. She’d told him to keep pushing through the pain, to keep living because that’s what Noct would have wanted, and that he could lean on her if he needed a friend. Looking back, that talk might have saved his life.

He thought he should tell Noct of his troubles—it showed how deeply he’d cared for him, and how strong he’d become for his sake—but he feared they didn’t have a lot of time together. Might as well keep the mood light if now was all they had.

“You okay?” Noct asked, feeling Prompto shiver against him.

“Yeah.” Prompto smiled and pulled himself back into the present.

“Prompto, you should know... When we go to the Citadel tomorrow, I don’t plan on sacrificing myself.”

“What?” Prompto’s head popped up from Noct’s shoulder, his eyes finding his friend’s. Noct could see the mix of emotions in Prompto’s gaze, a combination of confusion, fear, and hope making his eyes tremor slightly.

“I know, I know. The prophecy,” Noctis acknowledged, his free hand waving dismissively. “But during my time in the crystal, I had a hell of a lot of time to think. I realized, what good is reclaiming a kingdom if I can’t rule it? If _no one_ can rule it? So, I think I’m needed here.”

“What about Ardyn?” Prompto asked, then his eyes widened as he struggled to recover. “I mean, believe me, I’m all for you staying with us, but...”

“I know. Of course, you’d have concerns. You’ve had to live in this darkness for quite a while,” Noctis sighed, almost apologetically, as he gazed at the black sky above which was painted with a sickly green tinge. “But I figure Ardyn won’t try to hurt anyone at this point. He’s assuming the daemons will take care of that for him. I’ll defeat him, but I won’t follow him into the beyond. The Gods can take care of him after that. They started this mess, they can finish it how they see fit.”

“You think they’ll bring back the sun?” Prompto’s voice was hoarse as he posed the question. Noctis stared into his weary face, smiling at his innocent gaze that was so comforting and familiar, despite the foreign sight of his goatee and age lines.

“I’m hoping they’ll be impressed with my resolve not to abandon my kingdom, and do the world a favour.” Noctis looked so determined, so sure of himself. He looked regal, like a true leader, his long hair and scruffy beard giving him quite the resemblance to the former king. Prompto hoped King Regis would be proud of his decision.

Prompto was proud of him, even though he wasn’t sure Noctis’ plan would actually work out. The Astrals weren’t known for their kindness nor their will to negotiate. He did wish with all his heart that they would take mercy on this cursed world, and bring back the daylight so Noctis could begin to repair the damage to his ruined kingdom. He wished, but he wouldn’t get his hopes up.

Prompto breathed in and leaned back in against Noctis’ shoulder. There was a chance that Noctis wouldn’t have another choice, that he would be forced to fulfill the prophecy, and Prompto would be faced with losing him for a second time. He was prepared for that, and his very core seemed to ache with the notion of it, and yet, he was so thankful. The world had given them a chance to reunite, and a chance to say goodbye. He would treasure every second of this night, every moment he spent in his companion’s company.

“You really became a king while you were gone, didn’t you?” Prompto smiled, fondly.

“Like I said, I had a lot of time to figure out what I was going to do. I know it’s been hard without the sunrise. That’s why people need a leader, to give them their hope back, to get them through whatever’s ahead, whether there’s sun or not.”

“Spoken like a true king.”

Noctis let himself be soothed by the soft, affectionate tone of Prompto’s voice, and he allowed his head to rest against his friend’s once again. They knew they should turn in soon for some sleep, but being together like this made the top of the priority list. And so, they continued to sit atop the trailer, nostalgically gazing out over their old stomping grounds.

* * *

 Prompto could hear his heart thudding against his ears. He felt deaf to everything else around him, even as the blades of the Iron Giants clanged against Gladio’s, even as his revolver vibrated in his hand as he shot bullet after bullet at their attackers. His chest felt tight, so tight he wasn’t sure he could keep breathing for long because somewhere in that throne room, just metres away, Noctis was probably leaving him. The Astrals had probably refused his resolve and demanded their sacrifice. The King was probably releasing his dying breath, and with the state of things on this battlefield, his Crownsguard were next.

“Gladio!” Ignis called out, pausing mid-motion to try and re-evaluate his surroundings. He was positive he’d cast his spell westward, and yet, he felt a warmth on his back from the east. He hesitated, waiting to feel the intense heat of fire magic, but the heat was gentle, and obviously not harmful.

“Has he done it?” he asked, turning his head toward the warmth. Gladio looked to the sky, to see the orange glow behind the tall buildings to the east.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he breathed, mouth twitching with emotion at the blessed sight. It was a bitter-sweet victory; it was likely Noct had paid the price for this precious sunrise, but the king had told the group not to lose hope.

“Prompto! Get to the throne room! We’ll finish up here,” Gladio yelled, and Prompto’s hearing seemed to rush back in an instant.

“Huh?” he asked, stumbling back after releasing his Starshell technique. He glanced around to find Gladio. The man was still face-to-face with an Iron Giant, but the swarms of daemons that had begun to surround them were retreating. It wasn’t Prompto’s flare that was scaring them off. As Prompto felt a warmth on his skin, he realized what had caused the miracle.

“Noct...” he murmured, squinting at the bright light beyond the city.

“Prompto!” Gladio called again.

“Oh, right! Y-yes, sir!” He took off running for the steps to the Citadel, releasing a few more shots at the remaining monsters as he retreated. He couldn’t remember making the journey to the throne room; he only remembered the sight of Noct standing there in the centre of the room, the sunshine raining down on him in beams, thanks to the openness of the crumbling structure.

“Noct?” Prompto asked, cautiously, heart pounding hard against his chest. Noctis stood with his back to him, his head tilted towards the sky, eyes closed, and hands out to the sides slightly, soaking in the warmth. He smiled at the sound of Prompto’s voice, his breath almost hitching at the excitement and disbelief that bubbled up inside him. He stepped a foot back, and turned halfway towards Prompto.

“They accepted. They agreed to my terms,” Noctis beamed.

“Really?”

The King nodded, looking like he was barely able to contain his delight.

“Noct!” Prompto was rushing into Noctis’ arms without another moment’s wait, and Noctis spun them around as Prompto kicked his legs up behind him, both of them giddy with joy and relief. With tearful laughter, Noctis set his partner down, and they stared at each other, hands coming to rest on each other’s forearms.

“Noct... We’re really okay?”

“We’re really okay,” Noct nodded, releasing Prompto’s arm just long enough to wipe a spot of dirt from the man’s cheek. Prompto smiled weakly and tearfully, and let out another soft chuckle.

“Oh, uh, how rude of me, Your Highness,” he said, stepping back out of Noct’s hold and raising his hand to his heart, bowing his head in a show of respect.

“Don’t be such a dork,” Noct shook his head, flicking Prompto’s chin with his thumb, making him pick his head up. Once he did, he bumped him gently on the nose, too. Prompto laughed gently and let his hand fall back down to his side. Noctis waved him over to his previous spot in the centre of the room and he tilted his head back up to feel the sun’s rays. Prompto joined him, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation.

“You did it, Noct. You saved us,” he softly praised.

“It’s thanks to you three,” Noctis hummed. “You’re my strength.”

* * *

 

_Two weeks later..._

 

“Wow. You look amazing,” Prompto smiled. Noctis stood in the bedroom of the safe-house in Cape Caem, scrutinizing himself in the mirror. He was dressed in his Kingly Raiment attire, which had been cleaned and mended since his fight against Ardyn. He was clean-shaven again, and although his hair remained long, it was trimmed and combed into a neater style.

“Yeah? I hope so. Need to make a good impression today,” he said, sounding a little stressed. Today was the day he made his first televised appearance as King. Gladio and Ignis would travel with them to Altissia where he would speak before the people and try to win their trust, although, he’d probably already done that by getting rid of the daemons.

Prompto waltzed into the room, dressed in his Kingsglaive uniform and looking rather dashing himself. He sat on the bed behind Noct, leaning back on his hands and watching his companion in the mirror.

“You’re gonna do great. The people are gonna love you.”

“Prompto?” Noct asked, sounding serious.

“Mm?” Prompto perked up, watching Noctis carefully as he turned to face him. His face was tight with worry, and Prompto hated that he was so nervous about the day ahead. It was understandable, after Lucis had already lost so much, but Prompto was confident that the citizens would be looking forward to seeing their new leader, and working with him to rebuild their lives.

“Being king is a huge job. It’s a lot of work and responsibility, and it’s hard to manage everything without a good support system at your side. My father had an entire council. I don’t have that luxury.”

“Well, yeah, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out,” Prompto assured him.

“I don’t need a council to get started. In time, probably, but right now, I just need someone to be my anchor. My support,” Noct said, his eyes digging deep into Prompto’s, like he was trying to place his thoughts in Prompto’s mind.

Prompto’s heart fluttered with anticipation. Was Noct asking what he thought he was asking? Was he going to ask him to be commander of the Kingsglaive? It would have felt a little weird gaining that privilege over Ignis or Gladio when those two had been his appointed Crownsguard long before he was, but it was an extraordinary honour as well. He swore to himself he wouldn’t abuse that privilege the way Drautos had with King Regis.

That flutter in Prompto’s heart happened again as Noctis knelt down on one knee and took his hand. Prompto’s eyes were wide and uncertain as Noct stared up at him, but Noct wore but a simple smile.

“What’s it been? Fifteen years or so? My feelings for you have never changed, not during our time together nor our time apart. I know my father suffered without my mother as his pillar of support, and I know I’d be nothing without mine. And so...” Noctis withdrew his hand from Prompto’s to reach into his coat’s inside pocket. When he reached for Prompto’s hand again, he placed in it a small velvet box. One hand pulled open the lid, while his other hand slipped under Prompto’s, cupping it tenderly.

Prompto sat on the bed, staring at the silver ring dumbfounded. If he’d thought his heart was going crazy before, it was certainly far beyond that now. It was beating like a snare drum, loud and fierce.

“Prompto Argentum? Will you marry me?” Noctis asked, smiling warmly and hopefully up at him.

“D-did you hit your head?” Prompto weakly stuttered out. Noctis pressed the back of his hand to his lips.

“What?!” He’d imagined Prompto’s reaction a hundred different times in his head, but he’d never thought of that one. A ‘yes’ would have been nice. Even a ‘you serious?’ would have helped, but Prompto actually thought he was out of his mind for asking.

“Noct, I’m... not a prince, and totally not royalty,” he solemnly replied, giving Noct an apologetic look. Noctis could have scoffed at him. How could he be sorry for his origin? As if he could control it. Hadn’t they gone over this before?

“I know, but— Oh. Do you not want to?” Noct asked after a moment, realizing maybe that was Prompto’s reason for responding in such a manner. Prompto shook his head emphatically.

“No, I want to! Believe me. I just don’t know if I’m right for you. You know, right for _royalty._ ” He looked small in that moment, slouched and ashamed.

“Remember what I said at the motel that night? You’ve always been good enough for me. And maybe you forgot, but I’m King now. If I want you by my side, I’m free to choose. Ignis said there were no rules against it. I mean, I will have to produce an heir at some point, and I’m sorry that it can’t be with you, but if you’re okay with that... I will do everything in my power to make you happy so long as I live.”

Prompto’s chin quivered at first like he was going to lose the fight against his emotions, but instead he just smiled. Noctis really had grown. He’d become wiser, more open, more eloquent, and Prompto admired him for it. This was his best friend, his Noctis, and despite how foreign and uncertain this road ahead was, Prompto’s answer was clear. If Noctis was willing to put up with his silliness and optimism for the rest of his life, then Prompto could definitely put up with the obligations of royalty.

“Yes,” he said, simply.

“Yes?” Noct’s eyes widened excitedly.

“Yes, I’ll marry you, you doofus!” Prompto laughed, and Noctis released his own relieved bout of laughter as he removed the ring from the box. Prompto’s finger twitched impatiently as he waited for Noct to slip the band onto his finger. Once he had, Prompto gazed down at the silver piece of jewellery, the small inset diamond glistening in the sunlight coming in through the window, then he pulled Noctis into a kiss. Noctis returned it willingly before they stood up and fell into an embrace. “I want you by my side in Altissia today.”

“I’ll be there.”

“And you can still be one of the Kingsglaive if you want. You don’t have to just sit around the palace all day or anything.”

“Noct? Don’t worry ‘bout me, okay? I’m perfectly happy,” Prompto beamed, and they were the most sincere words he could have said. The speech in Altissia would be nothing after this. The world was about to know peace. They were at the beginning of forever.


	14. Simple

**Summary: It's the last night at Noct's apartment, and Prompto tries to figure out what Noct wants from him.  
(Sad, Comfort, Romance)**

Noctis’ apartment didn’t look anything like it had in the past few years. It was empty, aside from a box of personal items that he would take with him in the morning, an outfit for tomorrow, and the furniture that was to remain at the apartment for whatever soul would rent the space in the future. Honestly, Prompto hated to imagine anyone else in this place. There were too many memories here:

The smell of Ignis’ desserts, the blaring noise of the TV whenever Gladio would come over for movie night, the laughter and teasing between Prompto and Noctis as they battled each other in King’s Knight. Prompto would miss the late nights working on homework with Ignis’ coffee to keep them awake, the making out on Noct’s leather couch, and the times when Noctis would just sit there and listen when he was lonely, or stressed, or simply needed to escape.

Now, it was just them in this empty space, and tomorrow, everything would change. They wouldn’t be mere schoolmates anymore—they would be a royal entourage. Noctis was a prince, and Prompto had always known it, but never had to face it. Not like this, at least. This roadtrip that they would embark on once the sun came up would bring an end to what they were—a simple, fun-loving, young couple from Insomnia.

Prompto had a duty to stand by Noctis’ side, to protect him, and to deliver him safely to his bride-to-be. As a member of the Crownsguard, he should have been proud to do all of those things, but how could he be when handing him off to someone else made him die inside?

Prompto realized he’d been staring at the floor for too long, as when he brought his gaze upward again, he saw his best friend—his _everything—_ giving him a heartbreaking stare. Silently, Noctis crossed the empty room and reached for Prompto’s hand, pulling it into his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. No words had to be said for Prompto to understand that Noct was feeling the same things he was.

Quietly, Noctis led him into the bedroom, and Prompto was sure he knew what was coming. It was their last night in Noct’s apartment, their last night alone together for who knew how long—maybe even _ever_. Prompto kissed Noctis down to the mattress, feeling the prince’s body sink into the sheets below him. Once Noctis’ arms were around his neck, and he seemed quite preoccupied with their kisses, Prompto nervously reached a hand down for the hem of his shirt.

Before he had time to think about what this meant, or whether he was ready, he felt Noct’s hand on his own, stopping him.

“Prompto, you don’t have to do this,” Noct whispered, lowering his head back down to the pillow and putting enough distance between their faces that he could stare up into moonlit blue eyes. His hand stroked the back of Prompto’s neck, but it wasn’t in the way he usually did when he was trying to urge him on. No, this was tender and meaningful, and Prompto knew from that touch that this moment wasn’t like others they had shared.

“S-sorry, I didn’t know what you were hoping for tonight,” Prompto said, averting his eyes and tugging his bottom lip into his mouth anxiously. He tried to swallow his embarrassment, but he was sure that Noct could see it plainly with the moon filtering in through the curtains.

“Just because we’re leaving tomorrow, doesn’t mean this is over, okay? At least, _I’m_ not ready to call this over.”

“So, we should wait?” Prompto’s voice was shaky and uncertain, but Noctis was able to calm him with another caress against the back of his neck.

“Will you just lie with me?” the prince asked, eyes flickering with some sort of fear—fear of the future, or fear that his request would be rejected, Prompto wasn’t sure. He simply released a soft chuckle that was full of relief, and pressed another kiss to Noctis’ lips—relieving his worries as well—before obliging, and laying down at his side.

Cautiously, being oh so careful with one another, they moved in to face each other, and arms wove their way over waists. The night sky was just bright enough that they could make out each other’s gentle expressions in the dark room. Prompto fought back a sigh, and silently decided it was best not to give his heart away when it was just going to be broken somewhere down the line. As sad as it was, it was probably better this way, to just keep things simple.


	15. Cure for the Ache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this long ago, but I'm uploading it today for Promptis Fanweek! (Day 1: Ten Years Later). It's full of end-game SPOILERS, so be warned. I apologize for the lack of updates lately. Life got in the way, but I hope to be back on track soon. Thanks for everyone who stuck with me, and to any new readers that might see this through the fanweek. Happy reading, everyone!!

“ _No...” Prompto's voice was weak as he entered the dark throne room. This time, it wasn't the bodies that hung from the ceiling that disturbed him; it was the sight of the body slumped in the King's throne, a blade shoved through his torso, pinning him in place. The mere sight made Prompto feel as if the same thing had been done to him, his stomach twisting in pain._

_“No... Noooooct!” Prompto screamed, dashing up the steps, and hearing Gladio's feet pounding right behind him. Prompto was fast, but thankfully Gladio was faster, and caught Prompto's hand before it reached the King's cold, dead face._

_“He's gone, Prompto! Get ahold of yourself!” Gladio yelled._

“ _Noooct! Noctis!” the youngest companion cried, reaching frantically for his beloved, only to be held back by strong, muscular arms. Noctis was just barely out of his reach, and Gladio wanted to keep it that way, knowing Prompto wouldn't be able to handle the tangible evidence that their prince was gone._

_“Gladio, what's happening?” Ignis asked, somehow keeping his voice calm, and only loud enough to be heard between Prompto's desperate sobs. For once, Gladio was relieved Iggy couldn't see the sight before them. Darkness was better than seeing their dear companion and friend like this._

_“It's Noct...” Gladio explained, voice hitching with an unexpected tremble. “He's passed.”_

_The word—although Gladio had chosen it carefully—threw Prompto over the edge, and with a cry of anguish, he fell toward the ground. Gladio caught him before his knees could smack against the hard floor, and gently guided him to the granite below._

_“Noct,” Ignis murmured, placing a hand over his heart in salute, fighting to convince himself that they hadn't led the king to his death, that this fate had been unavoidable. But if the mournful cries of grief were anything to go by, it would be a long time before Prompto believed that himself._

* * *

“Hey, sweetie. Whoa, what's with that face? Everything hunky-dory?” came Cindy's drawl from the doorway of the living room. Prompto looked up, blinking away his thoughts and smiling at his wife, giving her a wave. She entered the room cheerfully and Prompto took her hand, tugging her so that she plunked herself down on his knee. The comfy, brown chair was just big enough for the two of them.

“Oh, I'm hunky, alright. Isn't that why you married me?” Prompto teased. Cindy wove her arms around his neck and shook her head, smirking, her blond curls swaying loosely. Time had truly changed her. She no longer wore her stained ball-cap, or her grease monkey clothing. Instead, she wore a pink hoodie and a pair of fitted jeans. She looked the part of a mother.

“You'd think after all these years, I'd learn to stop sayin' that. You poke fun at me every time,” she groaned, rolling her eyes. Prompto stared up at her, his hand circling her back, gently.

“What can I say? Some things never change.” There was a solemness to Prompto's voice despite his small smile, and Cindy frowned questioningly.

“You nervous about somethin'? You seem pretty deep in thought there,” Cindy observed. Prompto's gaze fell away from hers, and he bit his bottom lip. The memory of finding Noctis in the throne room was still a little too painful _and_ personal to share with even Cindy.

“I guess I am a little, because Ignis and Gladio are coming. I haven't seen them in years, and I don't want things to be weird between us,” Prompto sighed. It wasn't like this hadn't been on his mind as well. In fact, their visit had probably brought on the memory.

“Those guys are your brothers. I'm sure everythin'll fall right into place once you see 'em,” Cindy promised, giving his hair a nuzzle with her nose.

“Yeah, you're probably right,” Prompto agreed.

“Mommy, Daddy! There’s a strange car in the yard!” came little Isabelle, running into the living room with her skinny, blond braids flapping against her shoulders. Prompto and Cindy turned to look out the huge bay window to see a luxurious-looking black car in the driveway. Funny they hadn’t even heard it drive in; the thing must have purred like a kitten. Of course, after spending so much time in the Regalia, it wasn’t surprising that Gladio would choose a car almost exactly like it.

Memories of their journey together flashed through Prompto’s mind like a movie set on fast-forward, and he gulped loudly.

“Remember what I said? Everythin’ll be fine,” Cindy promised, hopping up from Prompto’s lap, and scooping Isabelle up into her arms.

“Let’s go find your brother. Those are your uncles out there. You ready to meet ‘em?” Cindy smiled to the little girl. The child hugged her mother’s neck tightly as she was carried out of the room. Prompto sat in silence, taking a moment to himself to breathe, and watching as Gladio helped a still blind Ignis out of the car. _He never did get his vision back,_ Prompto thought solemnly to himself. So much had changed since the day they set out from Insomnia; he just hoped the guys hadn’t.

* * *

 

“Howdy, boys,” Cindy greeted, making Gladio smile. It certainly reminded him of the good old days.

“Hey, Cindy.” Gladio let go of Ignis’ arm to pull her into a hug. Once the embrace ended, Cindy moved toward Ignis, pulling him into a gentle squeeze as well.

“Glad you could make it,” she said softly, a sentimental tone to her voice.

“The feeling is mutual,” Ignis gently assured her. “And who is this little one?” he asked, sensing a presence by his knee. Cindy was surprised by his ability to detect her, but quickly relaxed, feeling comforted by the fact that his lack of sight hadn’t rendered him useless.

“This here is Isabelle. Our youngest,” Cindy announced proudly, stroking the top of the girl’s head, while Izzy hugged her mother’s leg.

“And quite the young beauty she is,” Gladio said, giving the girl a warm smile as he bent down to her eye level.

“Gimme five?” he asked, holding out a giant hand to her. She hesitated, giving Cindy a glance for permission, then giving Gladio’s palm a tiny slap with her own.

“Good girl,” Gladio chuckled, standing back up. Ignis leaned into his warmth slightly, and smiled.

“And where, might I ask, is your husband?” he inquired. As if on cue, Prompto appeared in the doorway behind Cindy, coaxing his slightly darker-haired son alongside him.

“There he is. The man of the hour,” Gladio grinned, and felt a surge of emotion rush through his veins. He couldn’t believe this man before him, with the chiselled jaw and goatee was little Prompto, the same Prompto that had obsessed over chocobos, and made puns about everything on earth just to try and make them smile... The same Prompto that had loved their dear Prince Noctis.

“Hey, guys. Lookin’ good,” Prompto greeted with forced enthusiasm, trying to push past his nervousness. Then he realized that maybe he shouldn’t have used the word ‘looked’ in Ignis’ presence. Was that a sore spot? Or offensive? Why couldn’t he remember how to be around these guys? Why had he thought it was a good idea to invite them in the first place?

Luckily, Ignis sensed his discomfort, and was quick and effective with his words, as usual. “I’d expect no less. We’re still spring chickens in the grand scheme of things. I would hope our attractive qualities haven’t gone downhill just yet,” he smirked, making Prompto let out an easy laugh.

“It’s good to see you guys.” Prompto’s voice came out trembly and emotional now, and he moved forward into what quickly became a group hug between the three of them. It was something none of them realized they needed until they were in the midst of it, but it was comforting, despite the hole in their hearts, and the empty space in the circle left by their fourth, missing companion. They eventually pulled back, all of them misty-eyed and smiling bitter-sweet smiles.

“It’s good to see you, too, kiddo,” Gladio said, clearing his throat in an attempt to regain his gruff composure. Prompto glanced back at Cindy, earning an ‘I told you so’ sort of look before he turned back to his companions with a smile.

“Come on in, you guys,” Prompto invited, offering to take Ignis’ coat and hang it up; no surprise, but Gladio hadn’t bothered with a coat on a warm day like today, opting for one of his sleeveless tanks instead.

They sat in the living room for a long while, catching up on what had happened over the past few years, and talking mostly about hunts they had taken on. Meanwhile, Cindy periodically brought drinks and snacks for the boys while they chatted. Prompto was thankful that making conversation was easier than anticipated. He thought they would have nothing to say, but years apart had provided them with lots, and in some ways, talking like this felt like they hadn’t been apart at all.

It was half an hour or later when Prompto’s little boy entered the living room, with Isabelle a few steps behind him. They entered timidly, with hands behind their backs, and their heads low and scared. Prompto gave them an encouraging wave, and they proceeded forward to where the three men were seated around the coffee table.

“What’s up?” Prompto asked them, smiling as they swayed shyly beside his chair.

“Well...” the boy started, but Ignis leaned forward in his seat, listening closely to the foreign voice, his expression actually resembling the one he wore when he used to discover new recipes. Prompto supposed he’d probably discovered them all by now.

“I’m sorry. I don’t believe we’ve been introduced,” Ignis spoke up.

“Oh, my bad! Guys, this is my son. Oliver. Oliver Noctis Argentum,” Prompto announced slowly, so he wouldn’t stumble over the boy’s middle name. He didn’t know what his friends’ reactions would be to naming his child after Noctis, but to his relief, warm smiles graced their faces.

“A fine name indeed. Pleasure to meet you, Oliver.”

“Yeah, what Iggy said,” Gladio agreed.

“Thanks,” Oliver said, shifting awkwardly.

“Oh, what was it you wanted to ask me?” Prompto inquired, turning his attention back to his son’s question.

“Izzy and I wanted to play catch, and Mom said Uncle Gladio could probably teach us to throw the ball really far,” the boy explained.

“Even past the neighbour’s yard,” Isabelle added excitedly, then remembered she’d previously been shy of the strangers in her home, and lowered her head again.

“What? Past the neighbour’s yard? _I_ could teach you that! That’s eas—” Prompto turned at the sound of a violent shush from the kitchen, seeing Cindy smirking at him with a finger held up to her lips. He shrunk a little in his seat, looking a lot like his younger self in that moment.

“Buuut, I guess Uncle Gladio could teach you better,” he admitted, chuckling lightly.

Gladio stood up from his chair, heart warming at this new feeling of being _Uncle Gladio_. He liked that despite the years of distance, Cindy and Prompto had still raised their kids with stories of him and Iggy, and that they were still considered _family_. He knew Ignis appreciated it, too.

“You bet I can,” Gladio announced, with a cocky strut across the room. “Your dad can teach you to be an ace at darts, but when it comes to tests of strength, I’m your guy.”

“But don’t forget to come to me when you’ve got questions with your schoolwork. I’m undoubtedly your best bet, there,” Ignis added with a smile. Prompto laughed his old, familiar laugh.

“He’s right, you know? Uncle Iggy’ll teach you everything you need to know,” he grinned at his children.

“C’mon, kids. I’ll show you how to throw like a pro,” Gladio happily gloated, leading the way outside, the excited children following fearlessly now.

“Now, this I gotta see,” Cindy beamed, heading outside with them.

Prompto sighed contentedly as he watched them go, then he turned back to Ignis, who was taking a sip of his tea.

“It really is great to see you guys,” Prompto said, voice soft. Ignis set his cup down, and his lips curved gently upwards, noting the tiny differences in Prompto’s dialect since they’d last seen each other; he had seemed to pick up a bit more of Cindy’s drawl while Cindy had lost some of her Hammerhead nuances. It was cute in a way that they had, to some degree, adopted each other’s way of speaking.

“Yes, I must say it is a relief to hear your voice, Prompto. I’m glad you’re doing well. You seem to have made quite a good life for yourself here,” the older man said. Prompto fidgeted uncomfortably, and he wondered if Ignis had sensed it. He probably had; he seemed to be awfully good at it.

“I hope you don’t mind... that we named Oliver after—”

“Noctis would have been honoured, I’m sure.” Ignis waited for a response. He figured Prompto was nodding, momentarily forgetting he couldn’t see the action.

Prompto’s hands wove tightly together in his lap as he wondered whether or not he should continue to talk about Noct. He wanted to, but some part of him wondered if he even still could. He’d kept his thoughts and feelings about Noct suppressed for so long, he had no idea what would happen if he brought them up. Would it hurt? Would he cry?

“Prompto?” Ignis eventually had to ask.

“I’m sorry, Ignis. It must be weird knowing... that I have a family now,” Prompto said, though they weren’t exactly the words he wanted to use, since Noctis’ name hadn’t even made it into the sentence.

“You’ve no need to apologize. Noctis never would have wished for you to be alone.” Of course, Ignis would pick up on his true intentions.

“Yeah. I know. Still...” Prompto said, slowly, hands twisting around each other uncomfortably. “I can’t help but feel guilty. Every time I think of him, I feel guilty. And to be honest, that’s a lot of the time.”

Ignis leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, his hands lacing together loosely.

“Do you still dream about him?” Ignis asked, remembering Prompto’s agonizing nights after Noct had passed.

“Yeah.”

“Often?”

“Uh, y-yeah.” Prompto lowered his head, heart pounding. He wasn’t sure if he was nervous, ashamed, or just emotionally charged. He felt like a door in the back of his mind was creaking open, but whether the space behind it would be filled with light or darkness, he wasn’t sure yet.

“You shouldn’t bury your grief, Prompto. Sooner or later, it will come back to bite you. The longer you hide it, the more it will hurt when it does surface,” Ignis explained, calmly, hoping his younger companion would really think about what he was saying. Prompto nodded again, still not considering Ignis’ lack of sight.

“I guess I didn’t know what else to do. You remember how I was back in that throne room. I was hysterical. The only way I knew how to get over Noct was to just... shut those feelings away.” He let out a bitter chuckle after that.

“Guess you can see how badly that worked. I try not to think about him, and I just end up thinking about him more. I just never _talk_ about it,” Prompto continued to explain. “Naming Oliver after Noct... That was the first time I’d talked about Noct since that day. It was when I finally admitted that he was really gone, and that I needed to do something to honour him.”

“And a respectable act, it was,” Ignis promised him. “But I believe you still carry with you a stifling amount of guilt.”

“I do,” Prompto nodded, and he felt his throat tighten, but he didn’t cry. He wasn’t holding back; the tears simply weren’t there. “I can’t help but think that if he were still here, we would be together. That’s why I wish I could just... just know that he’s okay with the choices I made for myself. And I wish there was some way I could repay him for what he did for us.”

“Unfortunately, there is no way of knowing for certain what future may have been in store for you and Noct, nor is there a way to know if he would have approved of your life with Cindy. But Noct was a noble man, and your dear friend, and I truly believe he would have been happy for you. As for repaying him, that shouldn’t be too hard if you think about it, am I right?”

“Huh?” Prompto asked, eyes widening as he perked up his head. “It’s not?”

“The sunrise,” Ignis said simply, with a warm smile. Prompto felt enlightened by the idea, but Ignis was right; it had been right in front of his nose this whole time.

“Noct brought back the sunrise,” Prompto agreed, softly. “Yeah, that’s perfect.” Ignis smiled, satisfied.

* * *

That evening, after Oliver and Isabelle had each successfully learned to throw their ball beyond the neighbour’s lawn, and after indulging in a delicious meal that Cindy had prepared for them, Ignis and Gladio had left, and Prompto headed for the hill overlooking the town. He breathed in deeply as he reached the top, and gazed out at the orange sky and glowing yellow sun.

“Sorry, it’s sunset, not sunrise, but you get the point, right, Noct?” A warm breeze gusted, and Prompto closed his eyes, convincing himself that his dear Noctis was listening. Prompto breathed in again, and sat down on the grassy hill, prepared to stay for a while. It had been a long time since he and Noct had had a conversation.

“First of all, I want to thank you. You literally brought the light back into the world, dude. That’s amazing what you did for us.”

Much like his conversation with Ignis and Gladio, his talk with Noctis was easier than he’d expected. He thought his one-sided speech would feel lonely, but it didn’t. The breeze brushed against his arms, and tousled his hair in response to his jokes and stories, and it was comforting. Maybe Noct was controlling it somehow. It certainly felt like he was.

Prompto stayed on that hill until the sky turned from orange to light purple, the radiant sun almost out of sight now. He was disappointed that the evening had gone by so quickly, but speaking so openly like this filled him with a surprising amount of relief. All the guilt and sadness and pain that had been building up inside him for years, and waking him up from his sleep... It was rapidly being replaced by a sense of ease. There was just one thing left to say.

“Noct? As you probably know, I have a family now. With Cindy, actually, and our son and daughter. We named our boy after you. Oliver Noctis Argentum. You like it?” Prompto was amazed by how relaxed he was as he asked the question, but after what Ignis had said, and the way the gentle breeze had replied to his stories all night, he felt confident that everything would be fine. The wind gave another soft gust, warming Prompto’s skin.

“I hoped you would. But just because I’m all grown up now... It doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten about you, buddy. I... In fact, I—” Prompto couldn’t believe that now was when his tongue decided to stumble over words. This should have been the easy part, but it had been so long since he’d said it. Was it wrong to say it when he had a family back home? No, it didn’t feel wrong. And it was only him and Noct now, wasn’t it?

“I love you, Noct. I always will. And I think maybe that’s okay.” This time, the breeze kicked in immediately, enveloping him in an embrace, the sensation so strong that when Prompto closed his eyes, he swore he could feel arms wrapped around him. He chuckled softly, heart and skin seeming to soak up warmth as he sat there.

“Noctis,” he breathed, the wind ruffling his hair in an identical fashion to the way his best friend used to. There was a jolt in his heart, and in that moment he didn’t _believe_ , but actually _knew_ that Noctis was here with him, his spirit surrounding and comforting him. He had to wonder why he hadn’t thought to do this before. It was so easy, and so soothing.

To his disappointment, the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, and the sky was left in complete darkness, aside from a few dimly shining stars. With it, the wind died as well, but the warmth on Prompto’s arms lingered, keeping him calm. Knowing their time together was over until the sun rose again, Prompto gave a sigh and stood up, brushing himself off as he looked out at the horizon where the massive star had disappeared.

“Don’t worry, Noct. I’ll visit again soon. I promise,” he smiled, and with a great weight off his shoulders, he headed for home.


	16. Luck of the Draw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Promptis Fanweek: Day 2 - Bed Sharing

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Noctis shrugged, tossing the silver coin up in the air and catching it with ease. “The gil doesn’t lie.”

Gladio huffed in response while they followed Ignis down the short boardwalk to their motel room, just on the other side of the lounge. The smell of the sea breeze wafted into their noses, making the whole experience of being in Galdin Quay that much more incredible. They were in paradise. Prompto hardly noticed at this point, however, as embarrassment was currently cutting off his senses. Even though he was watching his feet the whole time, he felt like he was going to trip; this conversation that they’d been having since they’d left the car had his mind spinning.

“I’m not sure it’s the most appropriate sleeping arrangement since you and Prompto are _involved_ ,” Ignis pointed out, as he unlocked the door to their motel room.

“And I’m not sure a coin toss is the best way to decide this,” Gladio grumbled, as they all shuffled into the luxurious room. Even despite its beauty—its vibrant blue shutters, comfortable-looking chairs and beds, and decorative plants and light fixtures—all the boys could focus on was the discussion that was _still_ on the table.

“You’re only saying that because it came up ‘yes’ to Prompto every time. Heads, it’s Prompto. Tails, it’s one of you guys,” Noct said, flipping the coin up in the air another time and catching it. This time, he slapped it down on top of his other hand, revealing the _heads_ side once again, just to prove to Gladio that the fates willed this decision.

“Lemme see that coin,” Gladio frowned, skepticism creeping into him. His giant hands reached out for the gil in Noct’s hand, but the prince spun out of his reach, tossing it again and catching it with a fond smile.

“Paws off! It’s a collector’s coin with my dad’s face on it.”

“Noct, would you kindly consider sharing a bed with Gladio or myself?” Ignis asked, politely, setting his luggage down and closing the door now that everyone had made it inside.

Noct glanced over at his best friend, who was still standing nervously near the entryway. His fingers were clutching his belt loops tightly, and his head was still hung low. Still, Noct was able to catch his eye for a second or two, and in that look, he knew everything he needed to. Prompto was still timid around Ignis and Gladio. He didn’t know them the way he knew Noct, and since he struggled with insecurities, there was no way he would be comfortable sharing with one of those guys.

“I’m the prince, remember? You really gonna tell me I can’t sleep with who I want?” Noct said, a hand on his hip and a cocky tilt to his head. His attitude probably would have made them listen, _if_ his words had come out more eloquently. Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose to hide a smirk. Prompto reddened, and Gladio cleared his throat, awkwardly.

“You know what I mean,” the prince rolled his eyes, slumping down into the nearest cushioned chair.

“I suppose since you insist on this, and because you will be supervised, you may have Prompto accompany you,” Ignis gave in, moving his suitcase over to the bed nearest the window—where Gladio had already claimed he wanted to sleep, no matter where they stayed; of course, no one argued with him when _he_ wanted certain sleeping arrangements. Gladio gave Ignis a wide-eyed, incredulous look, outstretching a hand toward his prince as if to say, ‘ _you’re going to let him get away with that?’_ Iggy merely nodded him over towards the bed, silently telling him to let it go.

“Alright, fine. But I wanna see your hands on top of the blankets at all times,” he announced, pointing a condemning finger at both of the young boys. Prompto’s eyes nearly popped out at the accusatory gesture, and inched toward Noctis for protection from the enormous Shield.

“You think we’re gonna do anything when you’re right there in the next bed?” Noct scoffed.

“T-trust me, we won’t,” Prompto finally squeaked, hoping his defending himself would be enough to convince Gladio. “We won’t, right, Noct?” he asked, with a nervous chuckle and a nudge against his best friend’s arm.

“’Course not. We’re not stupid,” the prince came back, airily.

“Now that that’s settled... Gladio, we should pick up some water and snacks from the bistro. If we stock up now, we can make good time in the morning,” Ignis suggested. “Shouldn’t take long.”

“Gotcha,” Gladio grumbled, eyeing the two boys warily as he followed his companion out of the room. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Noct let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, and tossed his arms and head back against the couch.

“Arggh, they won’t get off my back,” he groaned. Prompto let out the breath he’d been holding pretty much since they’d entered the room. He strolled forward, releasing a soft chuckle as he sat down on the arm of the chair, leaning into Noct’s warmth.

“It’s nice that they’re looking out for you,” he smiled, gently. The upward curve of his lips deepened as Noctis’ hand found his knee, and rubbed tenderly.

“But how is it that you won, like, a dozen coin-tosses in a row?”

The prince chuckled at the question, and with a sly smile, he held the coin out for his friend to see.

“Double-sided coin,” he announced, proudly, as he repeatedly flipped the coin over between his fingers.

“Dude, you’re my hero!” Prompto beamed, letting himself fall further in against Noctis until the prince was close enough to press a kiss to his hair. Prompto continued to chuckle as Noctis allowed him to take the coin and analyze it for himself, and after a moment or two, Noct leaned away and got to his feet. With outstretched hands, he pulled Prompto up after him and led him to the bed. They stripped down to their shirts and boxers and slipped under the covers—of course, not before Prompto gave one last glance at the door to make sure Gladio wasn’t going to charge back in and change his mind.

“Hey, you’re not sticking to the rules!” Prompto squawked, turning his head back to see Noctis so far under the covers that only his head and shoulders were showing.

“And you are?” Noct asked, raising a brow. He knew Prompto too well, so well that he knew he got cold easily. Even if he made it through the first hour or two, no way was he going to spend a whole night without cuddling up in those blankets. No way was he going to spend the _entire roadtrip_ like that.

“I don’t want Gladio breaking my arms off if he finds them anywhere near you. Thought you might wanna keep your limbs, too,” Prompto shrugged.

“But if I listened to Gladio, then I couldn’t do this,” Noctis breathed. Prompto stayed very still as he felt his companion move in against his back, his warm arm finding its way around his waist and pulling him in snugly.

“Uh... an innocent embrace?” Prompto quirked a brow, and cast a quick glance behind him. Noct had his eyes peacefully closed. He looked relaxed already, tired from the long day on the road, but still as beautiful as ever with his long bangs, fair skin, and dark lashes.

“Exactly. Can he really complain about that?”

Prompto smiled softly, and closed his eyes, too, as his hand slipped under the covers to find Noct’s resting at his waist. Noctis spread his fingers to let Prompto’s slip in between, and slow, sleepy breaths filled the quiet room.

“I don’t see why he would,” Prompto whispered.

 


	17. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Promptis Fanweek Day 5: Getting Caught
> 
> Trigger Warning: This chapter does contain reference to eating disorders, so if that is a trigger for anyone, please read at your own discretion.

_We need a medic!” Gladio bellowed as he rushed through the sticky hot streets of Lestallum. Noct and Ignis were at his back, trying to keep up with his brisk pace and long strides. In his giant arms lay Prompto, white a_ _nd_ _cold as the snow in Niflheim,_ _and dead to the world around him._

_“Medic!” Ignis called out, but Noct didn't have the strength to join in. His heart was pounding so hard in his throat, he didn't think any sounds could make it through the tight space. The commotion thankfully had several of the townsfolk heading toward them._

_“This way,” one man instructed, waving for Gladio to follow him._

_The group was led deep into town, farther than they had ever been. They were past the power plant when the man finally announced that they had reached their destination. With shaky legs, they hurried into the facility, and Gladio's temper quickly got the staff's attention. Prompto was hurriedly transferred out of the safety of Gladio's arms and into a_ _hospital bed_ _._

_Noctis watched in disdain as a trio of nurses rushed him off down a hallway, and he was left to watch the doors swing closed behind them._ Breathe _, he told himself._ Just breathe.

 _Ignis' hand fell upon his shoulder a moment later, and he was soothed by the reminder that he was not alone in this—not in the waiting, and most certainly not in the worrying. They_ all _cared about Prompto, and would be relieved when he was in good health again._

_“Prompto is very resiliant, Noct. Whatever this illness is, I am confident that he will overcome it,” Ignis said, softly. Noctis nodded numbly, then dared a glance to his left where Gladio was standing, but the man didn't offer the same comfort that Ignis had. Instead, he looked about as distraught as Noct did, his face twitching and mouth trembling like tears weren't far off. Noctis was sure it wouldn't last, though; it would probably turn back to anger before he ever let himself cry._

_“If anything happens to that kid, I swear—”_

“ _Gladio,” Ignis hushed, feeling the need to stop him before he upset Noct further, but Noct wanted to hear the end of that sentence. What would Gladio do?_ _Sue_ _the hospital_ _staff_ _? Take his grief out on Ardyn because, somehow, he had probably caused this?._

_Noct curled his fingers into themselves until his nails dug painfully into his palm. He just needed to feel something—anything besides the nauseating ache of worry._

* * *

“Calm down, Noct,” Gladio grunted, watching as Noct threw his fist against the wall again, looking helpless as tears welled up in his eyes.

“It's because of those bastards in our school. And his parents. They're a million miles away, and still, they're causing him to do this to himself!” Noctis cried, punching the wall again. Of course, it didn't make way for his fist; it only allowed him to make a hard impact with knuckles that would most likely be bruised tomorrow. “Or is it me? Did I do something to make him feel like he wasn't good enough?”

“It's easy to want to blame oneself at a time like this, but just know that this isn't something you did or that you could control. This is an imbalance in Prompto's mind. His vision of himself doesn't line up with reality,” Ignis explained.

“Why not?! I just... hate that he felt he had to do this,” Noct whimpered, pulling his hand back from the wall and eyeing the red and purple already painted across his knuckles. He blinked back tears.

“You heard the nurse. He's going to be okay. You just need to let him know that we'll help him through this. All of us will,” Gladio assured him, patting Noct's shoulder with a strong hand.

“We will stay here in the city until he's regained his strength. Don't worry, Noct, we will do everything in our power to fix this,” Ignis promised.

“Go on, Noct. Just talk to him. Standing here upset isn't helping either of you.” Gladio squeezed Noct's shoulder before letting his hand fall back to his side. Noct breathed in, knowing that Gladio was right. He wiped an arm across his eyes, drying the tears before they could drip down his face.

“He's got a wonderful companion to confide in. Simply show him your support,” Ignis encouraged, and Noct headed for the door to Prompto's room, hoping the knot in his stomach would soon unravel itself.

* * *

Noctis didn't know if he had ever been more relieved to see anybody in his life. Prompto was sitting up in the hospital bed, dressed in a white robe that matched the tinge of his still pale face. His back was propped up by pillows, and Noct wasn't sure if he could have held himself up on his own—maybe it was best not to ask.

“Hey,” Noct greeted.

“Hey, Noct,” Prompto greeted back with a smile. _S_ _o casual, as if nothing had hap_ _p_ _ened at all_ , Noct thought, stomach remaining unsettled.

“Sorry to make you worry,” Prompto added, a little more solemnly.

“That's okay. Just...” Noct trailed off and slowly made his way into the chair next to the bed. He leaned over to rest his elbows on his knees, his hands folding together loosely. He let out a sigh before he asked, “Are _you_ okay?” His low gaze wandered up to meet that of his friend.

“T'yeah. I'm fine,” Prompto said, half laughing, half scoffing. “It's no big deal. Just low blood pressure. I'm good now.” He raised his hand slightly to show off the IV that was connected to it, secured by a few strips of medical tape and gauze. _So, they're feeding him through a tube, huh?_ Noctis shivered at the unnatural method of keeping him sustained. _Does this mean he's still refusing to feed himself?_

“Yeah. And the nurse said it's from lack of nutrients. Have... you been eating?” Noct asked slowly. The smile slipped from Prompto's face, but he somehow pulled it back into place before replying.

“Of course!” he nodded, vigorously, but Noct tilted his head slightly, looking skeptical. Prompto bit his lip, wondering how he could get around this. “I mean, maybe I skimped a little on the Cup Noodles the last few nights, but who needs that much meat and butter in their noodles anyway?”

“And before that?”

“I had the rice bowl that Ignis made. Delicious,” Prompto smiled, but the nervous twitch between his brows gave him away. Noct could actually remember Prompto pushing his food around a lot on his plate that night. At the time, Prompto was being so chatty, he’d figured he was forgetting to eat his food rather than play with it. Noct might have seen him take a few bites of rice, but he certainly hadn't touched any of the stuff on top. It had probably ended up as Chocobo feed by the end of the night.

“What if I phrase it this way?” Noctis frowned, scooting his chair in a little closer to Prompto and staring up at him with worried eyes. “Have you been _starving_ yourself?”

Prompto's eyes darted from side to side, then down to the bedsheets. His lip curled inward, his hands knotted together in the space between his legs.

“I can't end up like I was back then. And lately, I feel like I'm heading down that road,” he admitted, meekly.

“Why? Because you eat a hearty supper every night? Half the time, it's the only meal we have during the day!” Noct was on the verge of sounding frustrated, but he wasn't mad. He was just struggling—trying his hardest to understand what would drive his beloved friend to such desperate measures. “Besides, think of how much you burn off every day. We're on our feet a lot, and out fighting, and—”

“I know,” Prompto interrupted, not wanting to hear any more reasons why he was 'wrong' for what he'd done.

“Prompt...” Noctis said, voice softening when he realized he'd upset him. Prompto's head was hung low, and his cheeks only had colour now because of his embarrassment, Noctis was sure. Tenderly, Noct reached out for his laced hands and pulled one of them into his own. “Is it the food itself? Because Specs has offered to make anything you'd like. If you don't like what we're having, you can always have something else. He doesn't mind.”

Prompto dragged his gaze away from that spot on the bed, and pulled it towards Noctis, whose blue eyes were still glowing with concern. His brows were slanted, his gaze soft, as was the rest of his expression. Prompto let out a low chuckle and let his head fall again.

“You're too good to me, Noct,” he hummed, gently.

“I'm not. Not _too_ good to you. I just... treat you like this because you deserve it,” Noct promised, but he could see the hesitation—the doubt, even—that was twisting up Prompto's features. “Why don't _you_ feel you deserve it?”

“You know why, Noct. You know what my life's been like.” Noct didn’t need him to explain what that meant. He knew it meant neglect—from his classmates and foster parents—and as a result of that, total insecurity.

“And now, we're headed for Altissia, where I'll meet Lady Lunafreya for the first time. She's a huge part of the reason that I talked to you in high school, you know? So I feel like... I need to show her I'm worthy of your friendship.”

“Hey, you _are_ worthy. You don't have to prove that to _anyone,”_ Noctis announced, sternly. “What the hell does it matter what she thinks anyway? You're _my_ friend.”

“I know. I just... want to be the best I can be. For a prince. For everyone, really.”

“I get that, but... This isn't the way to do it,” Noct said, voice weakening. Prompto glanced up at his friend's distraught expression, his worried eyes and tight, downward-curved lips. The genuine concern wasn't something Prompto often received—not from his oblivious parents, and certainly not from his peers; they'd given him looks of pity perhaps, but nothing like this. The look in Noct's eyes, the way he wordlessly told him how important he was... It overwhelmed him, and he could feel himself wanting to break down.

“I want to understand. Just... just help me understand,” Noctis pleaded, mustering some strength to his voice so Prompto would know he really meant it. His eyes begged for answers, and his expression continued to tug at Prompto's heart. This was Noct, Noct who accepted him no matter what he looked like or where he came from. If he was willing to try and understand this sickness of his, then he might as well embrace the opportunity. It was humiliating, and absolutely terrifying, but maybe he should try to talk it out with _someone_ , and there was no one in the world that he trusted more than his best friend.

For several minutes, the room was filled with silence. Noctis simply waited, holding Prompto’s hand and brushing his thumb against the back of it. He felt antsy, like he just wanted Prompto to hurry up and tell him what was going on in his head, but he clung to the part of his inner calm that was telling him to be patient, and it paid off. After a while, Prompto forced himself to open up and explain, his whole body trembling as he spoke.

He told Noctis about how it started before they had 'officially' met, back when he'd been trying to lose weight, and diet and exercise hadn't been giving him the quick results he'd wanted. He'd tried not eating for a few days, but the hunger had driven him to the point where he couldn't take it anymore, and he'd started back on his diet of salads and veggies, but not before he'd dropped a couple of pounds. Unfortunately, the idea that he _could_ starve himself had never really left his mind; instead, it stayed there as a last resort if he ever became unhappy with himself.

“I know, it's terrible. And so stupid. I don't want to have to do this, Noct,” Prompto confessed, tears slipping down his freckled cheeks. It was hard letting the truth out, letting Noct see this vulnerable side of him that he'd wanted to keep secret from everyone.

Noct let out a breath of relief. At least it didn't seem like Prompto was in too deep yet. They could try to right this before it became a serious, recurring problem.

“We'll help you, okay? We'll make it so you don't feel you can't eat anymore. Ignis can make some different meals for you. Fish, salads, whatever you want. Even those horrid vegetables you like so much,” Noct smirked, making Prompto release a tearful chuckle. He clutched Noct's hand a little tighter.

“Thanks, Noct. You really are the best.”

Noctis offered him a smile. “I should let the guys know you're okay,” he said, getting up from his chair, but his hand remained linked with Prompto's. Prompto's gaze followed him as he stood, and they exchanged soft smiles.

“And listen. I don't need you to be skinny. I need you to be healthy. And there's a difference, okay?” Noct said softly, squeezing Prompto's hand. Prompto let the words sink in, then he nodded, clutching Noct's hand in return, silently thanking him.

“I love you,” Noct murmured, leaning over to steal a kiss, which Prompto eagerly returned. Lips moved tenderly and carefully against lips, and Prompto knew in the gentle gesture that he was dearly cared for. He was safe with Noct, even now that he’d been caught. Even now that he knew how far he could fall.

“I love you, too,” Prompto whispered. He would get through this. He wasn’t alone.


	18. Now and Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the last day of Promptis Fanweek (Day 7): Stay with Me! I'm so sad the week is over already, but it was so much fun. If you haven't already done so, head over to tumblr to check out what other amazing Promptis stuff has come out this week! 
> 
> I was going to upload something else today, then at the last moment I thought, "no, this is too sad for the last day of the fanweek" so I came up with something happier/sappier. Hope you enjoy!!

**Summary: (Continuation of Chapter 13: A Brighter Future)  Prompto gets a glimpse of what being royalty really means.**  
**(Comfort, Romance)**  
  
“Phew, hard day’s work!” Prompto heaved a sigh as he entered the King’s chambers. Noctis looked up at him as he entered, feeling the corners of his mouth perk up at the sight of Prompto’s grin that never seemed to falter, even when he was this exhausted.

“Thought those diplomats would never leave,” Prompto sang on, nudging the giant, white and gold doors closed behind him with his heel.

He proceeded into the spacious room where Noct was sitting quietly at his desk, nose-deep in contracts and paperwork. Prompto nearly paused just to take him in. He looked so much older than he had on their journey twelve years ago—much less scruffy than when he had come out of the crystal, of course, which helped him not look beyond his age. He was clean-shaven, his hair neatened and his bangs grown out. And there was something about his eyes ever since he had come out of his slumber; he looked wiser. Prompto supposed he just looked like a king now.

“It _was_ a long day,” Noct agreed, scooting his chair back from the desk and stretching his arms leisurely above his head. With a yawn, he set his gold-rimmed glasses down on top of the stack of papers, and waved Prompto over.

“What’s this?” he asked, noticing the mug in Prompto’s hand.

“Coffee. You looked like you needed it.” Prompto allowed Noctis to take the drink from him, and cautiously, he took a sip from the steaming cup.

Noct smiled as the flavour reached his tongue. It was instant coffee, like they used to drink back in the good old days—days at Noct’s apartment when they were studying for midterms, or when they would try to pull all-nighters, just so they could beat whatever videogame they were playing. It would have been somewhat lacking, if the taste hadn’t brought back so many memories. It was the very flavour of nostalgia, and it relaxed him, just as Prompto hoped it would.

“You know, we do have kitchen staff. You didn’t have to do this,” Noct assured him, with a smirk and a wry glance.

“I know, but I wanted to.” Prompto graced him with another smile, and Noctis gave a pat on the arm of his throne-like chair, encouraging him to sit down. Prompto did so willingly, situating himself on the soft, red velvet. His arm wandered around the backs of Noct’s shoulders, where his fingers tenderly traced circles on his black robes.

“You’re going to be busy for a while, huh?” he asked, eyeing the mahogany desk that was littered with Noct’s countless obligations.

“Yep. But, they’re trying to rebuild their people’s lives, too. Insomnia, Niflheim... We’re all in the same boat. We’re all trying to make this world better,” Noctis reminded him, but Prompto didn’t need convincing. He would never forget that day in _Zegnautus Keep_ when Noct had vowed to reunite their two nations—Prompto’s place of origin and Noct’s. He would also never forget his promise to stay at Noct’s side, and help make that dream a reality.

“Glad Aldercapt and Ardyn are out of the way. This never would have worked with them in the picture,” Prompto said, softly.

“Yeah. I’m glad, too,” Noct smiled, taking a sip of his coffee, and revelling in its warmth. He reached for Prompto’s knee with his free hand, caressing it gently. “You okay, though? You seem...”

“I’m fine. Just a little distracted, I guess,” Prompto shrugged, shoving his hand through his hair, which he still managed to style almost identically to the way he had when they were younger. He looked so innocent in that moment, so uncertain about what the world had in store for them. Noct had seen that look before—right after the fall of Insomnia, when the royal retinue was at a loss when it came to their next move.

“Because of all of this?” Noct asked, with a nod towards the paperwork. “I know. Listening to all those terms of agreement and everything couldn’t have been easy for you. I mean, they want to dispose of the remaining MTs, and I know you’re not like them, but—”

“It’s not about the MTs,” Prompto assured him, chuckling softly to let him know he was okay. “It’s all just a lot of responsibility. Guess I never realized how much King Regis had on his plate. And how much _you’ll_ have on your plate from now on.”

Noctis’ grip on Prompto’s knee tightened, and he tilted his head to look up at his companion.

“Do you... regret it? Marrying into royalty? Being a King’s consort?” There was actual, genuine worry in Noct’s eyes, and Prompto could hardly believe it was there. Since the day they had first become friends, Prompto had never let Noct down when he needed him. He had never shied away when Noct needed to talk, had never denied him when he needed a place to escape, had never pushed him away when he needed to feel loved. And in return, Noct had done all those things and more.

“Are you kidding me? I got to marry my best friend! Regret isn’t even in my vocabulary,” Prompto grinned, nudging the King’s cheek affectionately with his nose. Noct smiled at the contact, closing his eyes and simply breathing Prompto in—his smile, his laugh, the smell of his shampoo.

“Besides, I know you’ll make time for me eventually.”

“Always have, always will,” Noct smirked, opening his eyes to admire his friend’s teasing grin. “But you may have to wait a while,” he added, with another nod at the papers. Prompto pouted, but at the sound of Noct’s laughter pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Stay with me? While I work on this stuff?” It was a small request for a king, a king who could have almost anything, but it meant the world to him. His quizzical blue eyes stared widely up at his consort, who was dressed in an elegant ensemble not dissimilar to Noct’s. Prompto got up from his perch on the arm of the chair, and crossed the room to get his own. He pushed his seat toward the desk until its legs brushed against those of the other, then he flopped down in it, leaning in against Noct’s shoulder as he got back to work.

“I’ll stay with you,” Prompto promised, watching Noct’s hands as they skimmed across the parchment. “Now and always.”


	19. Upon His Shoulder

**Summary: After rescuing Prompto from Ardyn, Noct comes to comfort him their first night in the Keep.  
(Hurt/Comfort)**

“Hey,” Noct said gently, voice cautious, almost hesitant as he walked into the bunker. He was holding one of their travel thermoses as he entered, and Prompto could see the steam rising from it from where he sat on one of the lower bunk beds. It had been courteous of the boys to give him a few minutes to himself to collect his thoughts, but Prompto had spent his moments of privacy checking himself thoroughly for injuries instead. And honestly, he was grateful to see Noct appear in the doorway; he'd had more than enough of being on his own.

“I had to ask Ignis how to make it. I hope it's okay,” Noct murmured, offering the thermos to his friend. Prompto motioned for him to sit down next to him, and he took the beverage gingerly. His fingers seemed uncertain and his arms stiff—whether it was due to lingering pain and tension from being held in restraints for so long, or fear that this was merely another of Ardyn's illusions, Noct wasn't sure; he wasn't even positive which was the better option.

“Thanks, Noct,” Prompto smiled, but it was weak. Noct's heart twinged at the sight of the young man, who looked so far from the beaming boy what he normally was. He looked exhausted and a little scared, even now, like he was expecting the Chancellor to jump out at any moment. The cuts and bruises scattered across his face only added to Noctis' unease. Prompto—his kindhearted, cheerful Prompto—had been hurt by this world for the hundredth time over, this time maybe even worse than ever.

He wanted to know everything, from the moment they'd been separated on the train to now when they'd found him. He wanted to know every detail about what Prompto had seen or learned, about who he'd encountered and how he'd obtained so many injuries, but he didn't know if Prompto was as ready to speak as he was to listen. It wasn't until Prompto spoke that he realized he'd been staring at those dreaded red scratches that tarnished his cheeks.

“This is delicious. Thanks,” Prompto said, another smile appearing under his purple-streaked nose as he swallowed a mouthful of his tea with milk and honey. It wasn't quite up to Ignis' standards. Normally, the idea that Ignis couldn't effortlessly prepare it like he used to would have chilled Prompto to the bone, but knowing that his favourite hot beverage had come from Noct instead soothed him to his very core. Heat radiated from the cup, warming his cold, creaky fingers and continuing on to his weary heart. It was just like Noct to go the extra mile, and try to make things better.

“Everything's falling apart,” Noct breathed, hands lacing together against his knees. He felt a blue-eyed gaze find him, and he realized he'd said the words aloud when he'd meant to keep them to himself.

“Heh, guess so.” Prompto had somehow managed a chuckle. He quickly gulped down another swig of tea before its warmth wore off and left him feeling eerily cold.

“First Gladio comes back from the trials looking like he got mugged, Ignis loses his sight, we're forced to abandon the Regalia, and now...” Noct's gaze wandered up toward his friend, but Prompto cut him off.

“I'm fine, Noct,” he assured him, keeping his gaze on the wall straight ahead. He wanted to get that out there before Noct added his name to that list of tragedies. His quick reply must have set some sort of warning off in Noct's head, for he felt the prince scoot a little closer to him, so close that their legs touched from their thighs to their knees. Noctis' gaze followed his to the blank, white wall ahead of them.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Noct tried. Prompto chuckled immediately; Noct figured it must have been a defence mechanism. No way was any of this funny.

“What I really wanna do is cry, but I'm not gonna do that to you, dude.” Prompto’s voice was airy, his tone light and teasing, but Noctis turned his head toward him, his light blue eyes unbelievably serious.

“You can do that, too,” came his reply, still dead serious as Prompto met his gaze, his eyes containing a gentleness that made Prompto want to give in, but doing so would have been silly. He didn't find out the entire truth of his origin and take down his own 'father' to have a meltdown over something as trivial as Ardyn.

There was a pained twitch between Prompto's brows, but when it vanished, he simply pushed forth another smile.

“No, man, I'm not gonna—”

Prompto just finished placing his tea down on the floor when he felt his best friend's arm around his back. As he slowly sat back up, that arm coaxed him in against Noct's side. Prompto gave a curious glance up at Noct's worried eyes and tight mouth. The young prince didn't need to say anything more; his expression alone told Prompto that this was okay, that he could break down if he needed to. Noct knew he had been through a lot, and he didn't need to know the specifics to offer his comfort.

Maybe this wasn't just about Ardyn, or the way he'd tricked Noct into hurting Prompto, or even being trapped in this place for days on end. Maybe it was all of this and more—like what had happened after Noct had pushed him off the train. For Prompto, it was the wondering and the worrying as he trudged through the snow, the way he'd almost died of hypothermia, the way he'd confronted Verstael, his very creator. It was the pain of trying to burn his codeprint off of his skin, the pressure of not slowing Aranea down. It was thinking he had accomplished his goals, only to be captured on his journey home, on his way back to Noct. Surely, all of those things combined would make anyone want to cry. And if Noct was allowing him this moment of weakness, wasn't it easier to just take it? He would only be more miserable if he kept it inside, right?

Swallowing his pride, Prompto leaned his head against Noct's strong shoulder. Arms enveloped his tender frame in a hold that was secure, but intentionally cautious, like Noct knew he might hurt Prompto if he held him too tightly. Still, the embrace was warm and comforting; it was a safe place, something that Prompto hadn’t ever found anywhere else in the world. Seconds later, the first sob echoed through the dingy room, and Noct rubbed Prompto's arms affectionately, his slender fingers sliding over cold, pale skin.

“I promise, you're safe now. He will _never_ touch you again,” the prince vowed. The words made Prompto sob louder, but he was thankful for the release, and for the safety of Noct's arms. Noct may not have known everything, but he knew enough for now. They'd never shared a moment like this before, but Prompto felt confident from the way Noct held him and whispered soothing words to him that he would stay with him. He would stay until he was rid of the very last of his tears.


	20. Bride-To-Be

**Summary: (sometime after chapter 10) Prompto tries to cheer Noct up, but it's not as easy as he anticipates  
** **(Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Established Relationship)**

_I hate being back here_. Noctis sat in the royal suite of the Leville, his elbow draped over the back of the red velvet couch, and his chin in his palm. He stared out the curtained windows at the tall, white building across from the hotel, its intricate architecture and detailed archways so unique to Altissia. The last time he'd been here, he'd been amazed by the city's beauty, by its vibrant atmosphere and glistening waterways. Last time, he'd thought he was going to a wedding, that he would bring peace to thousands of people. How wrong he had been.

 _I really hate being back here_ , he repeated to himself. He knew he couldn't very well complain to the others. They were only staying for a night or two, to trade in some Oracle Ascension Coins and take care of a few hunts for Wheskam. Besides, returning to the past like this with Umbra's magic meant that Ignis could enjoy a few hours with his vision back. Who was Noct to take that away from him?

"Did someone call for a princess?"

Noct pulled his gaze away from the window at the sound of Prompto's voice. He stood in the doorway to the luxurious bathroom, his bangs--still damp from his recent shower--poking out from under a white towel, which was draped over the back of his head like a veil.

"What?" Noct raised a brow, his expression reflecting utter confusion. Prompto waltzed into the room, his clean skin smelling of soap as he reached Noctis. He outstretched his arms and pulled the prince's hands into his own, coaxing him to stand up.

"I heard you came to Altissia seeking your bride-to-be," Prompto grinned, mustering a half-assed version of a Tenebraen accent and tucking his leg back in a curtsy. He expected Noctis to be laughing by now, but instead, his blue eyes were filled with a sternness--maybe even pain.

"You think this is the time for jokes?" he huffed, irritably, before pulling his hands free from Prompto's and flopping back down to sit on the couch. He folded his hands on his knees, his gaze fixed on the gold, patterned carpet. Prompto recoiled, and solemnly lowered his head. Cursing himself for his stupidity, he reached for the towel-veil and pulled it off of his head, clutching it tightly in his hands. He dared a glance up at Noct, who looked downright cranky, but perhaps he was just sad. Being back here couldn't have been easy.

"I'm sorry," Prompto uttered, softly, making his way towards the couch with cautious steps, not sure if he was welcome or not. "I just wanted to see you smile. I haven't heard you laugh in a long time."

Noctis looked up at the sound of those words, the frustration fading from his eyes. Prompto looked so sad, and so apologetic, and Noct regretted ever making him wear that dejected face. This was his softhearted, loving Prompto, who would never in a million years try to hurt him. His method for cheering him up was perhaps ill-timed, but he'd had only the best intentions.

"I'm sorry, too," Noct sighed, reaching out for Prompto's hand. Prompto looked both surprised and relieved by the gesture, and the corners of his mouth perked up as he was pulled closer to the sofa. He accepted the silent invitation and sat down facing his companion. Gently, Noct swept Prompto's bangs aside, his fingers gliding repeatedly through the damp strands.

"You do make me smile. Things are just... tough right now," he explained. His lips were curved, but not quite enough; it wasn't the genuine smile that Prompto had been desperately trying to pull out of him.

"I know," Prompto sighed. "Sorry for being so insensitive."

"Your heart was in the right place," Noct replied, mouth twitching up into another almost-smile, but this one still held too much sadness for Prompto to call it a victory.

Prompto squeezed the prince's hand in another silent apology, and Noct met it by reaching for his other hand. Instead of slipping into Prompto's, it grasped the towel that was still clutched between his fingers. Prompto watched with big, beautiful eyes as Noct situated the towel on his head, one-handedly adjusting it until it looked like a veil again. This time, as he gazed at Prompto's adorably curious expression, he let himself release a real smile.

"For the record, you do make a beautiful bride." The smile transformed into a smirk, but it was a sight that Prompto welcomed perhaps even more. Beaming, he let out a chuckle that warmed Noctis' weary heart.


	21. Trainwreck

**Summary: Prompto comforts Noct after his argument with Gladio on the train  
(Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Established Relationship or Friendship)**

“Noct!”

“Leave him!” Gladio shouted, and Prompto stared after his friend in dismay as he stormed out of the traincar. Ignis had always said that Noct and Gladio fought like brothers. Prompto didn't have any siblings, but he couldn't imagine a fight could get much worse than that, with both of them fuming and having said things they would definitely regret later. He knew everyone was hurting over Ignis, but he just couldn't ignore his best friend's pain, no matter how withdrawn—and perhaps even sulky—he was becoming. After all, he'd lost a lot that day, too.

And so, once Gladio had his back turned, Prompto slipped into the next car, and went searching until he found him. Poor Noct was hunched over in one of the seats, palms clutched together tightly, his face scrunched up in pain.

“Noct?” Prompto asked, gently. When Noct looked up, there were the beginnings of tears in his eyes, but he blinked them back, refusing to let them fall. He stared up at Prompto with sad, wide eyes like those of an injured puppy. That look was impossible to ignore, especially for someone as drawn to canines as Prompto was.

Instinctively, Prompto slipped into the seat beside him and Noct immediately leaned his head against Prompto's own. Prompto reached for Noct's clasped hands, and their grip loosened enough for him to wedge his own into the space between. He felt the circle of cold metal between his and Noct's palms, and discovered yet another source of his companion's distress. The Ring of the Lucii—the ring that Noct's bride-to-be had given her life for, so that it may be in the hands of the future king.

Prompto tried not to cringe at the feel of the metal, the way it seemed to be both searing hot and painfully cold at the same time, at the way it made his body feel weak somehow. It was probably the magics imbued in the thing that made it so taxing on the wearer, and if Prompto could help absorb some of the pain it was causing Noct in this moment, then by all means, he would continue to do so.

Noct sucked in a shaky breath, and let it out in an equally trembly exhale. It sounded like each hitch and warble was likely to become a sob, and Prompto wouldn't have blamed him if he wanted to break down, but he'd been doing that a lot lately; maybe he'd had his fill.

“I never should have dragged you into this. When we left home, I never expected any of this to happen,” he said, solemnly, voice filled with audible pain. Prompto was saddened by the mere sound of his words. Here he was trying to apologize for bringing him along when all Prompto had ever wanted was to be included, when Prompto was the one who had been hurt the least of all by the incidents in Altissia.

“Noct, what happened with Luna wasn't your fault,” Prompto cooed, his free hand falling to rest on top of their already entangled appendages. Four hands were woven together in Noct's lap, looking like a small tower that Prompto hoped was built strongly enough not to have its walls knocked down. The following conversation would probably give him the answer to that. Much to his disappointment, the conversation remained one-sided.

Prompto glanced down at Noct, watching the way his chin trembled as it rested upon his shoulder. He let out another sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a sob, but afterwards, his mouth pressed firmly together. It was so tight, it almost stopped his trembling jaw— _a_ _lmost_.

“And you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Ignis, either. I know it's awful, but it all just boils down to bad timing.”

“Everyone hates me,” Noctis mumbled in response, scrunching his eyes shut.

“No, they don't,” Prompto promised, giving Noct's hands a gentle squeeze. He nestled his head in on top of Noct's, feeling soft hair brush against his cheek. “They're _worried_ about you. They don't want you to give up hope. Lucis needs you.” The words might have been filled with anger or frustration from anyone else, but Prompto said them gently, making them into more of an explanation than a demand or order. Noct choked back an agonized sound.

“Lucis? What kind of king lets this sort of thing happen to his friends?” His fists would have been clenched if his fingers hadn't been tangled with Prompto's. Instead, they just curled a little tighter into his grasp.

“Noct, when I became a Crownsguard, I learned that it meant protecting you, no matter the cost,” Prompto started, which only caused Noct to glance up at him with worried eyes. Of course, Noctis knew as well as anyone what being a Crownsguard entailed, but he'd never thought about the strict lessons that Prompto had had to undergo to become one, the training that probably scared him out of his wits and made him reconsider how much he was willing to risk for his prince.

“I was scared, but I was ready to do this for you. I wanted to, even though I'd never done anything like this in my life. But with Gladio and Ignis, they were born into it. Their lives have always revolved around the Crown, and they grew up knowing what kinds of dangers lay ahead.”

“Yeah, but no one ever expects things to go this badly. You think the Glaive would have fought as hard as they did if they'd known how everything would turn out?” Noct tested, his eyes holding some sort of fierceness, but Prompto figured it was the sharp pain of grief. Thinking about the loss of Lucian territories, the fall of Insomnia and its king... It always filled Noct with emotions that he didn't quite know how to cope with.

“Noct, your Crownsguard are not just your bodyguards. Remember what Cid said?”

“You're my brothers,” Noct nodded, pulling his head back to stare at Prompto.

“And your friends,” Prompto smiled. “We protect you because we _want_ to, not because we _have_ to. Ignis took one for the team, but you would have done the same for any of us.”

Noct looked pensive as the words sunk in, and he let his head fall as he nodded slowly. It was true. He would do anything for those guys, even if it meant taking a bullet for them or spending the rest of his life in darkness, like Ignis.

“So... you're not angry with me?”

“Of course not,” Prompto promised, which lessened the tension in Noct's features. The line between his brows faded, and the corners of his mouth unfurled. “And Gladio will come around. You just need to prove to him that Ignis' sacrifice wasn't for nothing.”

“And what about Luna? Am I not supposed to grieve for her?”

“That,” Prompto started, lifting the hand that was on top of their pile and reaching for the back of Noct's neck. Gently, he brought his head back in to rest on his shoulder. “You can do right here, with me.”

Noct nodded against him. Prompto was the one who would allow him to let his guard down, to let him cry himself dry, and not judge him. Crying to Ignis would have been selfish, whining to Gladio would have shown weakness. With Prompto, it seemed he was doing neither—he was merely leaning on a loved one for comfort, someone who didn’t have a list of consequences attached.

Noct breathed in shakily, like he had near the beginning of their conversation. When he let it out, he clutched Prompto's hand a little tighter, and flinched at the feeling of the ring between their skin. He loathed how it wedged a distance between him and Prompto. It reminded him of the harsh reality that Luna was gone and that he still had a duty to fulfill as a member of the royal family. It pushed him to feel like he should press on, but he didn't want any of that. Not right now. Not yet.

Prompto made a quiet noise of disappointment when he felt Noctis tugging his hands free, and for a second, he thought their tower had collapsed under the pressure, but once those hands had unlaced themselves, Noct closed his fist around the ring. He pressed it tightly into his palm, bringing his knuckles to his lips for a moment and feeling the draining pull of its magics. Determinedly, he slapped the ring down on the seat beside him, between himself and the window, abandoning it there as he leaned in against Prompto's shoulder.

He let out a sigh of relief to have some separation from it, at least for the time being. No more pain, at least not physical. Prompto's hand found Noct's again while the other wove its way between strands of dark hair. Gently, he began to tread his fingers through it, whispering softly as Noctis let himself weep—for his country, and for those he'd failed to protect.

“It'll be okay, Noct,” Prompto lulled. Noct nestled in against his neck, and Prompto tilted his head to rest atop the prince's.

“You... won’t leave, will you?” Noctis sobbed, but he felt confident that if Prompto hadn’t left by now, he never would. A kiss was pressed into the prince’s hair, eliminating all of his doubts.

“Never.”


	22. Reunion

 

 **Summary: Noctis takes an extra moment in Zegnautus Keep to make sure Prompto is really okay.**  
**(Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Established Relationship)**

**For Promptis Fanweek 2018 (Day 1: Reunion in Zegnautus)  
**

“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be. Everything’s all right now.”  
  
Prompto’s words sounded sincere, but there was something in his eyes that made Noctis uneasy. They were glassy, like tears were just barely being held back, and Noct wondered which of the many possible and perfectly reasonable causes had brought on such emotion. Was it remaining fear? Lingering pain? Or the fact that Noct had taken too damn long to get here, leaving Prompto to go through days of torture that Noct wasn’t sure he ever wanted to know about in detail.

Prompto forced a flicker of a smile when he noticed the way his friend was staring at him, but Noct saw right through it.

“Guys, a minute?” Noctis asked, and to his surprise, Gladio just gave him a nod and guided Iggy away with him; it must have been obvious to them just how much Noct needed this moment alone with Prompto—a proper reunion. They had been travelling together long enough to know that there were things that Prompto wouldn’t admit to anyone but Noctis who had, among other things, spent the most years building the bonds of trust.

Gladio and Ignis headed down the hallway of cells, giving the boys some privacy. Prompto clutched his opposite wrist, rubbing the painful-looking red marks with a woeful gaze.

“Hey, you really okay?” Noct asked, reaching for both of his injured wrists, and holding them within his own while his thumbs stroked tenderly.

“I’m fine,” Prompto assured him, but the slight twinges of pain that crossed his features as Noct stroked his skin said otherwise.

“It hurts,” Noct stated, not needing to be told. “How bad?”

Prompto hesitated, his gaze wandering timidly up to meet Noct’s, his teeth biting nervously down on his bottom lip.

“It’s just me, okay? You can be honest,” Noct promised, taking a step closer, almost expecting Prompto to take one step back; he wouldn’t have blamed him for it after what they had been through over the past few days, but he remained still.

Noctis’ blue eyes were full of visible worry, but also so much care. The Noct that had attacked Prompto on the train was long gone, and Prompto knew in his heart that those harsh words and violent actions had never been meant for him.

“It... it stings pretty bad,” Prompto whispered, and Noct’s eyes widened in horror before he pulled his companion in against him. Prompto let out a weak whimper, and he had to fight hard against tears. He didn’t know how many times over the past few days he had wished for this moment, how many times he had wished to be safe in Noct’s arms—to confirm that he was loved by him, that he wasn’t an enemy, and that he would be okay.

Noctis felt Prompto’s hands fall upon his waist, returning the embrace that was so unbelievably comforting to both of them, despite the chilling atmosphere that surrounded them—the horrific device that had confined Prompto, nearly killng him, the cold grey walls and loudspeakers that could project Ardyn’s voice at any time. The eeriness of it all just drove them closer. One of Noct’s hands wandered into the back of Prompto’s hair while the other remained on his back, holding their bodies flesh against each other.

“So, this is what it’s like to be rescued by a prince, huh? Pretty lousy if you ask me,” Noctis grumbled. So many times, he’d heard Prompto say that sweet line in battle after a little dose of Noct’s healing, but now, Noct felt like such a failure. Princes weren’t supposed to be so late in their rescue. They weren’t supposed to let their loved one suffer like this before they defeated the evil. And they certainly weren’t meant to cause the situation in the first place.

“It’s not,” Prompto promised, and he meant it. He was alive, after all. Noct had made it here, had set him free. That was all that really mattered.

“Ardyn called you my heart’s desire,” Noctis confessed, recalling Ardyn’s echoing words over the speaker. “He knows what you mean to me. That’s why he did this.”

“I know,” Prompto sniffled, pulling away so he could stare into blue eyes. There had been a point in time when he had figured Ardyn was going after the gang’s weakest link, but after hearing Ardyn taunt him day in and day out, he realized his target was actually the one of most value to Noctis. “He said that even if you wouldn’t come for the crystal, he knew you would come for me. I don’t know what that thing does, but you shouldn’t take it so easily, Noct. He’s planning something.”

“Hey, all I care about right now is you, okay? Just... tell me how I can help,” Noct murmured, his eyes filled with so much concern, but also a look that filled Prompto with a sense of calm. He wasn’t alone anymore. Noct would take care of him, so long as he let him.

Prompto watched as Noctis reached into his pocket and retrieved a potion. Instead of breaking it open like they usually did in battle, he popped the top off and spilled a bit of the blue-green substance onto his fingers. He looked at Prompto again, and with minimal reluctance, Prompto reached for his collar, and tugged it sideways, revealing more red marks where Ardyn had harmed him. Noct’s brows twitched with sadness and anger, but he pressed forward with determination, his fingers reaching for the damaged skin and massaging the potion into the tired, aching muscles beneath the superficial injuries.

Prompto shivered at the feel of the cool liquid, but Noctis took a step closer, and held him steady with a hand on his back, hoping the little extra contact would keep him warm as well. Once he had finished with that shoulder, Prompto let go of his collar, and gave his friend another small smile, silently telling him he needn’t do any more, but Noct spilled a little more of the potion onto his fingers. Prompto’s eyes scrunched slightly as Noct reached for his face, his fingertips trailing green lines over red ones, brushing the potion over Prompto’s bruised nose and scraped cheeks. He was so careful, so gentle, and Prompto yet again felt the urge to cry. Those tears would have been mostly from joy and relief had Prompto permitted them to fall, but still, he held back. Noctis probably felt guilty enough, and seeing his tears would only make him feel worse.

“Thank you, Noct,” he whispered, as the prince let his hand fall from his face.

“No sweat.”

Prompto started to courageously walk away, forgetting that his legs were still stiff and shaky after having been suspended for days. He stumbled forward, but Noctis appeared before him in a purple blur, warping to catch him before he added another injury to his list.

“Don’t push yourself. We’re in no rush,” Noctis said, but momentarily wondered if the rush was simply to get away from him. He would have to give him a proper apology later for what happened on the train, maybe once they found a place to settle down for the night.

To his surprise, he felt Prompto fall in against him a little further, seeming to find comfort in his arms. His fingers curled into the back of Noct’s coat, and he let out a shaky sigh.

“This is real, right? You’re really here?”

“Yeah. I’m here,” Noct breathed, hating to think about how many false images of him Prompto may have conjured up while they were apart. He couldn’t imagine how lonely it must have been being held here, how terrifying.

“I’m glad. My prince,” Prompto smiled weakly against his shoulder, and Noct held him tighter as they both fought sobs. Fists curled further into fabric, keeping each other as close as they could get without causing Prompto any further pain. Even forever wouldn’t have been long enough to stay like this, to reassure each other that everything was going to be okay.

“I promise you, this nightmare is over,” Noct swore, never realizing that another nightmare loomed just before them.


	23. Deep Impressions

 

**Summary: Noctis invites Prompto to his room in the palace for the first time, but Prompto doesn't react the way Noct hopes he would.  
(Comfort, Care, Established Relationship)**

**For Promptis Fanweek 2018 (Day 2: "I wish that I knew what makes you think I'm so special")**

“Wow,” Prompto marvelled, spinning around slowly to admire the high ceilings and chandeliers above him. “I figured it would be elegant, but wow!”

“Trust me, it's not that great. It really loses its appeal after a while,” Noctis shrugged, heading for his bed. He sat down on the edge of the blue velvet comforter and watched Prompto continue to stumble around his giant chamber. Prompto's blue eyes were wide with awe as he took in the sight of each expensive table, rug, and curtain.

“You done drooling?” Noct smirked, and Prompto's open jaw snapped shut.

“I'm not drooling!” he insisted, but wiped an arm over his mouth just to be sure. “It's just that this place is a lot bigger than I expected. I feel out of place in here.”

“Why?”

“Dude, _I'm_ not royal,” Prompto reminded him, hands on his hips.

“Don't be stupid. You don't need to be royal to be in here,” Noctis said, getting up from the bed and proceeding forward to take Prompto's hands in his own. “You just need to have my permission, which you do.”

There was an enticing look in Noct's eyes as he stepped backwards, pulling Prompto with him towards the bed. Prompto met his seductive stare with a devious smile of his own.

“Oh. Guess I'm lucky, then,” he chuckled, and Noct's smirk deepened. “O-or I'm about to be.”

“You _would_ be, except Ignis tends to walk in here whenever he likes, and I don't figure we want to be interrupted.” Noct pressed a kiss to Prompto's cheek in compensation.

“Yeah, not so much,” Prompto agreed, sitting down and swinging his legs excitedly over the edge of the bed in response to the kiss; advances like that never seemed to get old. Two years together, and Noct still made him feel like he was flying.

Noctis hopped up from the bed again and headed for his entertainment unit, which was about twenty times bigger than Prompto's cabinet and looked to be made of some very expensive wood. He grabbed a couple of controllers from on top of the game console.

“Want to play?” he asked, handing one of the controllers to Prompto as he flopped back down beside him.

“Yeah, but, can I just say this is the most luxurious space I've ever hung out in?” Prompto turned his gaze to the ceiling again as he spoke. Noct stared at him and frowned.

“You... really don't feel like you belong, do you?”

“Well... how many people have you actually _invited_ up here? I can't imagine you've had too many chumps of my social standing,” Prompto chuckled, but the look in Noct's eyes certainly made him think this was no joking matter. Those blue eyes were serious—determined, even.

“Let me show you something.” Noctis leaned back on his bed and reached for the drawer of the nightstand. He pulled it open and shuffled through a few papers before picking one out and sitting back up. The paper of his choice was folded in half, and he handed it over to Prompto with a thoughtful expression, like he was waiting to see how Prompto was going to respond.

As Prompto looked down, he realized it was a card that his friend had handed him. An oddly familiar image was doodled on the front. It showed a white dog in a grassy field with a rainbow and a shining sun in the blue sky, all of which were colored in various hues of crayon. Prompto raised a brow as he opened the card up to see his own childish handwriting:

 

_Dear Noctis,_

_Hope you feel better soon!_

 

_-Prompto Argentum_

 

“D-did I make this for you?” he asked, feeling rather embarrassed, partly because he could hardly remember designing it in the first place.

“Yep, not long after my mom died. I came back to school in a wheelchair, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Prompto nodded, solemnly, flipping back to the cover and staring at the picture.

“You left it on my desk one day. You didn't say anything, just passed by and dropped it off,” Noct explained, giving Prompt an affectionate smile, even though he was still focused on the card.

“And you kept this piece of junk? I couldn't even stay inside the lines!” Prompto grimaced, pointing at his messy coloring.

“It wasn't junk! It was the first time anyone had even approached me after the incident, and, well... It meant a lot,” Noct admitted, folding his arms. Prompto turned enough to catch the blush that had flourished on the prince's pale cheeks, but for once, he didn't feel like poking fun at him.

“The point is, you're important to me, okay? Even back then, you were proving that. So, don't feel weird about being here because you _belong_ here. With me,” Noctis finished. His arms were folded even tighter across his chest now, looking both embarrassed and defensive, but all Prompto could think of was how much he adored him—kindhearted Noctis, who he had admired even from an early age. He really was lucky to be here, but not because he wasn't royal; he was just lucky that he'd had the courage to become Noctis’ friend, and that Noctis had accepted him for all that he was.

“Well, if that's how you feel...” Prompto smiled.

“It is,” Noct said quickly, as if pre-emptively trying to stop Prompto's attempts to tease him, but still, Prompto refrained. Noct had pushed himself to open up and be honest, to let a little light shine on his feelings, and that was hard for him, Prompto knew. He didn't want to ruin this delicate moment with jokes. Instead, he gave Noct a grin and picked up his controller again.

“In that case, let's nerd it up, dude!”

Noct smirked, devilishly, as they both put their worries to rest.

“You're on.”


	24. Too Good to be True, and yet Here We Are

**Summary: A celebration takes place at the Citadel one year after the light has returned to Lucis, reminding Noctis and Prompto of how lucky they are.**  
**(Happy, Sweet, Established Relationship)**  
  
**For Promptis Fanweek 2018 (Day 3: "I’ve been dreaming about you coming back and suddenly you’re really here. It still feels like a dream.")**

It had been far too long since the ballroom’s cracked walls had heard such elegant waltzes, and far too long since Noctis had heard them as well. As a child, he’d never fancied the sound of the violin music and its piano accompaniment, but now those sounds meant he was home, and he welcomed them. He strolled up the hallway leading to the ballroom, where Ignis and Gladio stood guard at the door. They turned their heads as he approached.

“A little late, don’t you think?” Gladio hummed, his voice more amused than scolding.

“Better late than never. I had some work to do,” Noct shrugged, peering past them into the ballroom. It was packed with people: ordinary citizens of Lucis, hunters and glaives who had worked together to bring back the light, and Niffs, Ghaladians, and others who had abandoned their home or gotten caught in the crossfire. Noct had invited everyone to share in this occasion—the grand reopening of the Citadel.

Of course, Noctis would have liked to join in the festivities sooner, but running a kingdom—one that was just getting back on its feet, at that—came with its fair share of work. Eventually, he decided the stack of papers on his desk would still be waiting for him when he got back. Tonight was special, after all, and there were people who would definitely be waiting for him to make an appearance. This would work out well, really. Royalty were allowed, or even expected, to be fashionably late.

“A wonderful turnout, it seems,” Ignis stated with a soft smile. He didn’t need his vision to know the guests were having a nice time. The hall was filled with chatter and laughter, as well as some audibly clumsy footwork on the dance floor, not that anyone was going to judge that tonight.

“Good. I’m glad people are enjoying it,” Noctis smiled. “They’ve all been through enough. They deserve some good cheer.”

“Speaking of spreading cheer, your fiancé’s been doing pretty well out there meeting and welcoming your guests. I’d get in there, if I were you. He’s been chatting up Cindy for a while now,” Gladio teased, abandoning his stiff, guarding posture long enough to nudge Noct with his elbow. Noct chuckled, and rubbed the abused spot.

“I don’t think I’ve got anything to worry about,” he smirked. Just to be sure he looked his best, he gave his suit a light dusting with his hands, and then proceeded into the ballroom.

“Enjoy yourself, Majesty,” Ignis said, as he passed.

Noctis found Prompto with a wine glass in hand as he enthusiastically told stories to Cindy and Holly, who were seated at one of the round tables they had set up for guests. The girls’ eyes lit up as the King approached, and Prompto put a halt to his tale.

“Hey, yer Highness! Was wonderin’ when you were gonna show up,” Cindy greeted.

“Hey, Cindy. Holly,” Noctis greeted back, his hand wandering around Prompto’s waist, which brought a smile to Prompto’s lips. Prompto turned his head to take in the sight of his King, all clean-shaven and dressed in his dark, pin-striped suit—a nice contrast to his own all-white ensemble.

“Thanks for having us, your Majesty. This is quite the party,” Holly smiled.

“Glad you could make it,” the King nodded, then turned his head toward Prompto, lowering his eyes in a gentle, but enticing manner. “Could I interrupt you long enough for a dance?”

“Longer, if you want,” Prompto grinned, eagerly, setting his drink down on the table, and giving the girls a nod to dismiss himself. He followed as Noctis took his hand and led him to the dance floor, receiving gentle smiles from citizens as they passed through the crowd. The music quieted to a slower, more delicate waltz, and they took their places, hands falling upon waist, shoulder, and opposite hands.

They began to dance, Prompto counting softly under his breath, trying to keep up with the footwork Noct had taught him. It didn’t take him long to get into the rhythm, and his mouth remained closed, his attention focusing on Noct’s blue eyes rather than the patterns of their feet.

“Something wrong?” Noct asked, after a while of Prompto’s deep and pensive stare.

“Nothing,” Prompto shook his head, sheepishly. “Total opposite, really.”

“What do you mean?”

“Everything’s the way it should be. It’s so perfect, and yet... so hard to believe.”

“I know. I get that,” Noct agreed, leaning his head in against Prompto’s. He felt Prompto take in a long breath and let it out, like he was gathering his words, or maybe just his courage.

“But what you probably don’t get is just... how long I’ve been dreaming of this. How many times I dreamed you were back. Now you’re really here, and it’s so _overwhelmingly_ good. Sometimes I’m afraid I might still be dreaming,” Prompto admitted, eyes still serious and locked with the King’s. Noct couldn’t help but smile at how Prompto’s eloquence had grown ever so slightly over the past decade—his way with words was better than ever, in the way he could take Noct’s breath away with his honesty.

“You’re not dreaming,” Noctis assured him, pressing a kiss to his nose, then to his lips, which Prompto reciprocated eagerly, but as he pulled away, there was a joy in Prompto’s eyes that he hadn’t seen in a long time—not since they were young, since before they had ever left Insomnia. All the fear and pain and worry that he had seen cross Prompto’s features during their journey seemed a distant memory now; despite the wrinkles that had appeared because of those memories, the light that was in Prompto’s eyes now made him look so carefree, so genuinely happy.

“After everything, we deserved a happy ending, right?”

“Hell, yeah, we did,” Noct practically spat out, then his eyes darted side-to-side to make sure no one had heard the King utter such a thing. Once he confirmed they hadn’t, they chuckled softly, foreheads falling together again.

“Just didn’t think we’d actually get it. How did everything work out, Noct?” Prompto asked, brows slanting in a mix of emotions.

“Luck? And the best Crownsguard any prince could ask for,” Noct smiled.

“Don’t forget the amazing prince himself,” Prompto added, grinning softly. Noctis said nothing; he merely continued to smile, and removed his hand from Prompto’s waist to tousle the blond hair at the back of his neck.

“This is real. And we deserve this, okay?” he said again, just to reassure his partner.

“Yeah. Okay,” Prompto breathed, leaning back in for another kiss as the song ended. The crowd applauded, and the boys didn’t realize the cheer was for them until they pulled away and opened their eyes to see people’s gazes on them. Prompto flushed, and Noct nervously waved his hand in thanks as he led Prompto back over to the hallway entryway, where Gladio and Ignis still stood proudly.

“You looked good out there. Both of you,” Gladio said, his deep voice full of sincere emotion. It reminded Noctis of his father, and he knew this was Gladio’s way of saying he would have been proud of them—for rebuilding this kingdom, for uniting the two nations, and for following their hearts.

“Thanks,” Prompto said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Wish you could see ‘em, Iggy. Our boys have really grown up,” Gladio went on, and Ignis smiled tenderly.

“I can imagine them perfectly. And I’m sure they will make this kingdom very proud.”

Noctis and Prompto exchanged timid smiles, and Noct squeezed his fiancé’s hand. They had made it this far because they were meant to. They were a symbol of peace that the world had been looking for back when Lady Lunafreya was alive, with Prompto’s origins bringing the last lingering feelings of distrust towards Niflheim to an end. The ten years of darkness had lessened those tensions as everyone had worked together, but this would surely help to give the surviving Niffs—give _all_ citizens—a more peaceful life in Lucis.

Prompto squeezed Noctis’ hand in return, their smiles never faltering. They _would_ make Lucis proud. They would make sure of it.


	25. The Trial of Titan

**Summary: (Instead of Gladio) Prompto is separated from the group along with Noctis as they seek the Archean**  
**(Tension, Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship)**  
  
**For Promptis Fanweek 2018 (Day 4: "Please don't leave me.")**

“Hey! Titan! What’s the big idea?!” Noct shouted, his voice cracking with a mix of fury and pain. Prompto’s gaze rushed towards him, and he reached out for his hand, trying his best not to look down at the tiny ledge that they were both manoeuvring across. One wrong step, and they’d probably both fall to their doom.

“Noct, come on! Not now,” the boy urged, successfully gripping Noctis’ hand, and reminding him to keep scooting along the wall with him. They made it to the other side of the ledge just before the Archaen threw down its giant fist. The impact broke apart the ground, and sent the two young men flying down to a lower level, along with a large amount of rubble.

Prompto rolled as he hit the ground, but he got to his hands and knees as soon as he caught his breath. He looked back at Titan, whose golden-eyed gaze was no longer following them. Relieved, he let out a sigh. They were safe, for now at least.

“You okay, Noct?” he asked, turning his head back to his friend, but the prince didn’t look well. He lay on his back, his eyes closed, a hand pressed hard against his forehead. Prompto crawled to his side, his hand reaching for his shoulder and giving him a shake that he’d intended to be gentle, but his panic lessened that tenderness.

“Noct! Is it your head again?”

“Damn... It kills,” Noct muttered through clenched teeth, his breaths sharp and choppy. Prompto bit his lip, feeling completely unsure of what to do. They’d barely made it this far with Noct’s head searing like this. Should he try and move him? Or would that make it worse? Ignis was good at this sort of thing, Prompto thought. Him, not so much.

Noctis sucked in a painful-sounding breath, one that made his body tremble as the air entered his lungs. Prompto’s brows twisted with worry as he felt his friend’s form shaking under his touch.

“Tell me how to help,” he said, gently, but the softness of his voice was partly caused by nerves; he felt weak with fear, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to get them out of this mess. If they could just regroup with the others, things would be fine, he told himself, but they still had a ways to go before their paths would meet up again. They had to make it back up to higher ground.

“Just gimme a minute,” Noctis growled, clutching his head tighter. Prompto heard a growl from behind him, and he looked back to see Titan shifting his position. Rocks tumbled from the surrounding slopes as the great being slowly turned toward the men on the rock, huge dust clouds rising around him as he moved.

“Uh, sorry, buddy. We don’t have a minute.” Prompto’s voice was slightly high-pitched and frightened as he spoke, but Noctis was too out of it to notice. He groaned in response to Prompto’s hands under his arms, pulling him up.

“Come on. We gotta move!” Prompto panicked, as Titan raised his giant hand again.

Pulling one of Noct’s arms around his neck, and wrapping his own arm around the prince’s waist, Prompto guided their stumbling feet around the corner of the platform and into a tunnel. He continued on until he found a recess in one of the rocky walls, and carefully, he helped Noct inside.

“Here we go. We’re okay,” Prompto assured his companion, as he aided him to the back wall and lowered them both to the ground, backs resting against the stone. Noctis fell limply in against Prompto, and Prompto didn’t dare remove his arm from Noct’s waist, for fear that the prince might topple over against the stony ground if left on his own. Noctis was making tiny, pained noises, but his eyes were still shut, and Prompto wasn’t sure if he was even completely conscious anymore.

He didn’t have to wonder for long. As a violent tremor wracked Noct’s body, the prince reached for the front of Prompto’s shirt, his damp, shaky fingers curling into the fabric under his denim jacket.

“Nng... Wish it would stop,” he grumbled, letting out a sharp gasp as he finished. When he exhaled, his breath came out in a weak shudder. _Wish we knew what was doing this to you,_ Prompto thought desperately, but he promised himself he would keep his cool. The boys weren’t here to help them this time, so it was his job to keep them both safe for now. Somewhere in that insecure shell of his was a part of him that knew he had to do this—that he _could_ do this.

Prompto wrapped his other arm around Noctis, and his hand rubbed tenderly at the prince’s arm. He tilted his head in against Noct’s, where it was falling in against his shoulder, his cheek resting on soft, black hair. Despite the comfort, Noctis’ body vibrated with another shiver and a weak moan accompanied it.

“Just tell me how to help,” Prompto said again, this time his voice full of so much emotion and care that Noctis wouldn’t have been surprised to feel tears against his hair. Prompto had always been this way: desperate to help in any way he could, and beside himself with emotion when he simply didn’t know how. It had always pained Noct to see him like that, feeling so unsure of himself, and so even now, as his head burned with an agonizing heat that would have obscured his vision had he opened his eyes, he felt the need to let Prompto know he was on the right track.

“You’re doing fine,” Noctis breathed, still refusing to open his eyes, as he knew he’d only see white from the searing pain.

“Really? ‘Cause I’ve no clue what to do,” Prompto meekly admitted, giving a very small shrug so that he wouldn’t disturb Noctis’ position. Between another gasp of pain and a trembling exhale, Noct managed a few more words.

“You’re good. You’re... warm,” he mumbled, soaking in the comfort of the fact as his face rested against Prompto’s bare shoulder. To his surprise, he heard Prompto give a small chuckle; it sounded like he’d needed a laugh.

“Warm? You should be, too. This place is full of burning rock.” Out of curiosity, Prompto withdrew his hand from Noctis’ arm, and felt his forehead for a temperature. He _was_ plenty warm, his head sticky with perspiration, and his skin hot to the touch.

“You’re a little feverish,” Prompto gently stated, trying to downplay that fact so it wouldn’t make Noct feel any worse. Noctis simply curled his fingers a little tighter into Prompto’s shirt, and nestled his body in as close as he could to his gentle heat. Despite not being cold himself, Prompto’s warmth seemed to take away the aches and shivers that had been running down his spine and into his limbs. Prompto circled Noct’s back with his fingers, and smiled softly against his hair as he felt his friend relax against him. Noctis really seemed to be enjoying the heat of their contact.

“Just focus on feeling better, okay?” he said, gently, slowly realizing that he _was_ capable of handling the situation, no matter how simple or silly the remedy.

“Prompto?” Noct asked, his shudders seeming to lessen as he spoke.

“Yeah?”

“Please, don’t leave me.”

Prompto glanced down at the man in his arms—his closed eyes, his curled up, vulnerable form—and wondered what he had meant by the statement. Did he mean not to leave him right now to go find Ignis and Gladio? Or, did he mean not to leave him on this journey? Or, like, _ever_? However he’d meant it, the same answer applied, and it was a simple one.

“I never will.”

“Promise me,” Noct breathed, tiredly.

“I’m like a fish on the end of your line, buddy. You can set me free if you want to, but otherwise, you might as well just reel me in, ‘cause I’m not goin’ anywhere,” Prompto smiled, and Noct chuckled softly, his breath warming Prompto’s chest.

“Good,” he murmured, as he snuggled in a little closer, and drifted into peaceful unconsciousness.


	26. Night Terrors

**Summary: Prompto has his fears and concerns about the future, but Noctis knows exactly what to say to put him at ease.  
(Hurt/Comfort, Bed Sharing, Established Relationship)**

**For Promptis Fanweek 2018, Day 7: Bed Sharing**

Prompto woke up with a start, sucking in a gasp so sharp it made his chest hurt. His next few breaths were short and choppy as his brain continued to drag him out of his dream-state, his mind catching up with his eyes as they stared up at the ceiling, confirming that he wasn't where he'd thought he was. He gulped hard, and closed his eyes.

"Prompto?" Prompto nearly jumped out of his skin again at the sound of the voice, even though it was soft and gentle. He turned his head to the side, finding Noctis propped up on one elbow, his worried eyes staring deep into his own. Prompto blinked a few times, a sense of relief forming in his heart every time he opened his eyes and Noctis was still there ahead of him—scruffy beard and all.

"You okay?" Noct murmured, and Prompto realized Noct's hand was already on his shoulder when his fingers gave it a gentle squeeze. Prompto let out a trembling, breathy chuckle. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Noct might have been convinced he was okay if his blue eyes weren't shimmering that way, or if his chin wasn't trembling so hard.

"Hey, come here," Noctis whispered, as he moved in to pull Prompto into his arms. One hand wove around his waist while the other curled into his hair, pulling Prompto's head in against his chest. He pressed a few kisses to blond hair before resting his chin atop it. He could still feel Prompto trembling from his nightmare, his body tense and his skin clammy. As his hand travelled into the small of the man's back, he discovered that even his shirt was damp with sweat. Noct wished he'd awoken sooner to the sound of his whimpers, so that he may have prevented this.

He listened closely to the sound of Prompto's breathing, waiting until it slowed until he even debated speaking again. He stroked his hair gently, and eventually felt Prompto's hand slip up between them, curling into the fabric of his dark t-shirt.

"You want to talk about it?" Noct tried, gently. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what Prompto's mind had conjured up this time. He had been through so much tragedy—from being bullied as a kid, to being captured and tortured, to watching good hunters and glaives die around him as they fought together; he was sure Prompto had had horrid dreams about all of these at some point in his life.

"I just... I dreamt that I lost you again," Prompto said, barely above a whisper, and Noctis swallowed hard; he hadn't wanted to even consider that a possibility. He pulled Prompto a little closer, and pressed a slow, lingering kiss to his hair this time. _Lost you again. Again_. That word felt like a knife to the gut to Noctis.

So many times they had lost each other—on the train all those years ago when Noctis had mistakenly almost pushed Prompto to his death, then when the crystal had pulled Noctis in and held him captive for ten years. And finally, he had come back, just in time for Prompto to learn that Noct had always been destined to sacrifice himself in order to bring the light back to Lucis. Prompto had been devastated, and had thought he'd lost his beloved Noctis one last time when he'd entered the throne room after the battle with Ardyn, expecting to find a corpse. Instead, he'd found Noct standing in the middle of the room, taking in the sunlight with peacefully closed eyes, and he'd learned that for once, the Astrals had been kind enough not to take Noctis away from him.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere this time," Noctis promised. Prompto pulled back a little, just enough so that their eyes could meet. When they did, Prompto's were still teary.

"You shouldn't tempt fate like that," he said, almost pleadingly. He didn't like to think about it, but so many things could happen that were out of their control. Even if he didn't need to maintain the wall, or use the ring of the Lucii anymore, Noctis' body could still succumb to illness or disease. He could still die in some freak accident, or by the hand of someone who wasn't too pleased with his return to the throne. The Astrals had granted him his wish to rule his kingdom; it wasn't likely that they would do anything else for him. They certainly wouldn't go out of their way to protect him.

"And you shouldn't worry so much," Noct cooed, letting his hand trail from Prompto's hair down to his jaw, cupping gently. He brushed his thumb over Prompto's worn and tired face, and felt Prompto continue to come down from the terror of his dreams the longer their eyes remained locked.

"I"m sorry," Prompto eventually murmured, and Noct quirked a curious brow.

"'The hell are you sorry for?" he chuckled softly.

"Life has just been so good this year, sometimes my brain just freaks out, and tries to convince me that this isn't real. And I'm so scared that someday I'll wake up, and it won't be real. I'm terrified that you won't be here, and I'm terrified of losing this life we have together," Prompto admitted, glancing around at the royal chambers—the King's chambers. It wasn't the high ceilings, or the expensive, red velvet furniture that made him love living here; it was the fact that he could lie here in this giant bed with Noctis, and know that it was okay, that he deserved to be here because Noctis had really, truly chosen him to rule by his side. They were married, they were in love—which was something Noct never would have had with Luna—and they had made Lucis proud to have them as rulers.

"You're scared that because things are so good, bad things are going to happen?" Noct asked. Prompto lowered his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes," he whispered. "But it sounds dumb when you put it that way."

"This _has_ been an amazing year, hasn't it?" Noct smirked, ignoring Prompto's last comment, and for the first time since he'd awoken, Prompto gave a tinysmile back. Ignis and Gladio had done such a good job of pulling together a beautiful wedding for them, and the citizens had been so happy. The Citadel was almost completely fixed up now, thanks to the help of so many people, and there had been a lot of glaives offering their service to him—glaives that Prompto had fought alongside in Lestallum. Life in Lucis was almost normal again; it would take time, but they were getting there.

"Listen, Prompto, I know there are no guarantees that things are going to always be this good, or this peaceful. And I won't pretend that I'm not a little scared, too, sometimes," Noct said, still stroking Prompto's face. Prompto stared at him with big, blue eyes, the worry in them lessening as curiosity took over.

"But I _can_ guarantee that I will love you every second I'm breathing, and long after that, too. You're _never_ going to be without me," Noct promised, and this vow, Prompto felt he could believe. He smiled tenderly, and clutched the fabric of Noct's shirt a little tighter, pulling him in, and legs laced together under the sheets. He gave a contented hum before speaking again, looking up at Noctis with a gentle calmness in his eyes now.

"My king," he quietly sang, his voice light—almost weak with emotion—as his free hand tangled into the back of Noctis' hair. He immediately leaned in, and their lips met in a kiss that was firm and passionate, full of silent devotion to one another. The motions of their lips, the way their hands stroked and clutched at each other—they knew in those actions that Noctis' promise worked both ways, that they would love each other until their last breath and continue in whatever afterlife lay before them after that. That was the only guarantee Prompto really needed, to know that things would always be okay.

 


	27. Deafened

**Summary: When Prompto is injured in battle, Noctis must find a new way to connect with him.  
(Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Established Relationship)**

“Whew, that should be the last of them up here,” Noct panted, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his already grimy arm. Gladio was close behind him, his greatsword resting on his shoulder as they cleared the upper level of the imperial base. This grated floor ran all along the perimeter of the giant, stoney grey room, giving an ideal view of the room below.

“Iggy, status update,” Gladio said into his phone.

“You coulda’ just looked,” Noct said, proceeding over to the railing and peering down onto the next floor. Below, he could see flashes of blue and purple magic as Prompto and Ignis used their arsenal to its fullest potential.

“Just finishing up,” Ignis replied, stuffing his phone in his pocket, and launching himself at the giant machine he and Prompto had been wearing down for the past several minutes. He dug his lance into the space between its armoured torso and legs, hearing loud sizzles and crackles as he tore through wires.

“Well, hurry it up. His Highness wants to take the elevator up to the top,” Gladio sighed into the phone, not realizing Ignis was no longer paying attention to him. He huffed as he hung up and headed for Noct’s side.

“What do you say you and I locate this elevator? Will save us time in the long run,” Gladio suggested, and Noct nodded, pushing himself off the railing and strolling towards his Shield.

“Sure.”

“No, wait! Prompto, it’s going to self-destr—-” came Ignis’ frantic voice from below. A blinding explosion lit up the room in a bright orange light, the sound so loud it nearly made Noct jump out of his skin. The rest of Ignis’ words were lost in the midst of its roar.

Wide-eyed, Noctis and Gladio rushed back to the railing and gazed down below, scanning desperately for their friends. As the embers fizzled out and the smoke cleared, Ignis appeared safe and sound as he emerged from behind a cement blockade—the kind imperials liked to plant on every road they could. He coughed and brushed himself off, then proceeded into the middle of the room where the machine had exploded. Only a black, charred circle remained on the floor where it had been, along with a few stray parts—a wire here, a scrap of metal there.

“Prompto!” he called out, but when there was no response—not even a sound of movement—panic set in for all three of the boy’s companions. Noct was down on the first floor in a second, throwing his sword down and catapulting after it in a rapid warp. He took off running in the direction he’d last seen his friend, and found Prompto behind a rusted, tipped over barrel. Thankfully, it had had no oil in it, for it surely would have been the death of Prompto rather than the thing that saved his life.

Noct quickly shoved it out of the way with his foot, and coopied down to investigate the damages. Prompto was lying limply on his side, his face red on one side from the heat of the explosion, and though it didn’t look like there were any actual burns, there were some nasty-looking scrapes from where he’d hit the concrete.

“Hey! Hey, Prompto!” he called, urgently. Prompto didn’t stir until Noct reached for his face, then he began to come to.

He blinked slowly, and stared up into frantic blue eyes—blue eyes that were so sad and scared, they looked like they might be holding back tears. He blinked again, his gaze wandering to Noctis’ frantically moving lips, which seemed to be saying things, but he couldn’t make them out right away. He forced himself to focus in. ‘... _okay?. Are you okay?’_

“Noct, I... I can’t hear you,” he stuttered out, but was frightened to find he couldn’t hear his own words, either. Noct’s eyes only reflected even more panic after he admitted that, and he thrust a plethora of more soundless words in Prompto’s direction. Prompto felt both fear and tension rising in his chest as Noctis pulled him to sit up. His friend patted his face, felt him all over for injuries, keeping eye contact all the while, his lips still moving a mile a minute.

“Talk to me, come on. Can you hear me now? Now? Does it hurt? Prompto, are you okay?” he asked, his voice coming out high-pitched and scared, much like Prompto’s had a second ago. Neither sounded like themselves in that moment. Prompto shook his head tearfully, only catching that last sentence once again. Was he okay? He wasn’t sure. There wasn’t even a ringing in his ears from the loud explosion. In that moment, he was deaf, and he was scared.

“I can’t hear... anything,” he breathily admitted, and Noctis began to cry, his tearful eyes slitting before shutting tightly and painfully closed. Prompto was pulled in against his best friend, and he felt Noct’s body shaking against his own. He saw Gladio and Ignis appear over Noct’s shoulder now, each of them showering him in more questions from their rampaging lips. Overwhelmed, Prompto closed his eyes to block out the questions, and hoped that this was all just some terrible dream.

* * *

“They say it’s hearing loss from the explosion,” Ignis announced, softly closing the door to Prompto’s hospital room behind him, and addressing his other two exhausted companions in the hall. Gladio was slumped back in his chair with his eyes closed, his massive hands folded across his chest as he tried to catch some shut-eye after the long day. Noct sat with one leg dangling over the armrest, swaying restlessly while his hand rested in his opposite palm. Both perked up at the sound of their approaching ally—Noct, especially.

“Is he okay? Did they _say_ if he’s going to be okay?” Noct asked, his words coming out shaky and breathless. He could tell Ignis was holding back when their eyes met; there was sadness there that he couldn’t quite conceal.

“They’re saying nothing for certain. The hope is that it’s temporary, but... only time will tell, I’m afraid,” he confessed. Noct stood up and felt the blood rush into his ears, feeling suddenly hard of hearing himself.

“I want to see him,” he said, over his rushing pulse.

“Noct, you sure that’s a good idea? If you’re going to get hysterical in there, you’re just going to upset him,” Gladio interjected.

“He’s probably upset already, and I...” Noctis paused, needing a minute before he could get the painful words out. “I don’t want him to feel any more alone than he already does.” He headed for the door, and heard Gladio get up behind him, probably to try and stop him, but Ignis settled him down with a hand on his shoulder. Letting Noct visit was for the best.

Noctis entered the room slowly and cautiously. Prompto lay in the bed, dressed in a white hospital gown, which was visible from the chest up, while white sheets covered the rest of him. A square, cotton bandage was taped to the side of his head, and his left wrist was wrapped in a beige stretch-cloth. Most likely, he had sprained it when the explosion had tossed him aside.

At first, Noct’s spirits sank when Prompto didn’t look up to greet him, and he feared that he might have been angry with him for letting this happen, but the reality of the situation quickly caught up with him; Prompto wasn’t looking up because he hadn’t heard him come in.

Noctis swallowed the lump in his throat—which felt like it might be the culprit behind the tears in his eyes—and proceeded into the room. Prompto caught sight of him in his peripheral, and turned his head immediately towards him. He appeared perkier now that he was aware of his friend’s presence, and he gave Noct a smile as he sat down in the chair beside him.

Noct didn’t have the strength to return that smile. Instead, he gave Prompto a sorrowful expression as he raised a fist to his chest and circled it slowly. Prompto recognized the sign immediately: _I’m sorry_.

Sign language was a class they had taken together in high school. They had thought it would be an easy elective, and never imagined they would actually have to use it. Now, it was breaking Noct’s heart that he did have to use it—for Prompto, of all people. There was a twinge of sadness in Prompto’s heart as well, seeing Noct sign to him so solemnly, for he, too, never thought they would ever need those skills, especially with each other.

Prompto pushed forth another smile—it wasn’t forced, but it wasn’t entirely a happy smile either. There was definite pain there, but it was only from seeing Noct looking so devastated, and so guilty. Prompto shook his head, silently promising Noct that he had nothing to feel sorry for. With his good hand, he swiped a thumb under his chin, raised his hand toward Noctis, and then slid a fist over his bandaged one, thumb up in the air. _Not your fault_.

Noct’s brows twitched as he fought tears, but he blinked them back, and scooted forward in his chair as he prepared to sign some more, and Prompto looked at him eagerly. He was certainly out of practice, but he hoped he could remember enough to get them through the next little while; he wasn’t ready to think about how long Prompto might need him to communicate this way.

 _Attacking the base was a bad idea_ , Noct signed.

 _No. I wasn’t paying attention. My bad_ , Prompto signed back, his expressions meshing perfectly with his hand motions. Noct had always sworn Prompto was the better signer. All of his movements and facial cues were so fluid, as if he’d been doing this for more than just a few years of his life, but in all fairness, he did have more time to practice than did the busy prince.

 _Prompto._ Noctis had his companion’s full attention now, and he swore to himself he wouldn’t falter under Prompto’s curious, blue-eyed gaze. It had been a goofy thing they had done years ago, making up signs for each other’s names. Normally, it was customary for a deaf person to give someone a name sign, but being the nerds they were, they decided they didn’t want to wait for that opportunity to arise—assuming it ever even would. Besides, they needed something to call each other during practice.

Noct had come up with the clever idea for Prompto’s to be the sign for camera, but with one hand signing the letter _P_. And while Prompto had first teased Noct about needing the sign for _fish_ or _sleepy_ in his name, they opted for the word _night_ instead after signing an _N_ first.

 _I really don’t like seeing you hurt_ , came Noct’s next confession, and Prompto smiled sympathetically, reaching for his hand. Noct held the bandaged limb ever so gently, his thumb grazing over the backs of Prompto’s exposed fingers.

 _I know, but I swear, I’m okay,_ Prompto one-handedly signalled. He gave Noct another smile—this one far more encouraging, and Noct reached for the back of his neck, caressing gently. Prompto propped himself up a little better and leaned in. Foreheads touched, and then lips, lightly and tenderly. Noct felt Prompto’s fingers curl into his palm as the young man tried his best to show his affection, even with that pesky bandage in the way.

Not only had highschool brought him closer to Prompto, it had also introduced him to ways to help him. Even without speech or hearing, there were still ways of communicating, and for the first time, Noct felt hopeful that they would get through this. They would just have to give Ignis and Gladio some lessons in signing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I've been wanting to get this chapter up for a while, but I wanted to make sure I was really happy with it first. I'm super fascinated with sign language, and would really love to learn it myself (I only know a few signs, so forgive me if my descriptions of them are lousy!). I know my aunt has touched many lives by knowing how to sign, so I thought this would kind of a cool thing to write about. I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter is definitely one of my favourites. Noctis is such a sweetie :)


End file.
